love just is
by Destiney Hope
Summary: set just after season 2 when the snow kids are on holiday,and love is found in a strage place ! Do me a huge favour if you read this story please Review it it would mean alot to me and I could improve it if it needs to be !Extra Chappy up! A little extra!
1. Chapter 1

**Love just is**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from The Amythests and this Plot line and Kaori**

**A/N: All reviews are appreiciated*Hint Hint***

1.** Here come the girls**

The snow kids had one the Galactik football cup twice in a row and time was fast approaching for them to do do it again................................But it wasn't there yet so it was party time!

D'Jok and Mei were off on another planet somewhere meeting the rest of Mei's very large family it was little wonder she was so spoiled.

Tia and Rocket were spending the vacation time on the Obia moon with Tia's family but they were going to Akillian later to spend time with Rockets newly wed parents so they weren't going to be gone for long.

Micro-ice and Yuki were flitting between Yukis home and Micro-ices which resulted in them falling over alot (and by "them" i mean micro-ice)

Thran and Ahito were having to spend the vacation on planet Amethyst with Kaori (pronounced Kay-or-ee) their older sister she was o.k if a little to popular for her own good and far to famous to do anyone any on the plus side she was hardly ever home and Ahito was mostly sleeping his holidays away so Thran usually had to entertain himself .

It was a really boring day there was nothing to do and Thran was out of ideas he had already watched T.V ,Taken a shower and drawn on Ahito( who was sleeping on the couch)s face with permanent marker giving him glasses and a huge 'd pay for it later but it was fun to do.

After 10 more minuets of nothing he decided to wake Ahito up get him to take the glasses and moustache off and then drag him to the beach so they could actually have some fun this vacation."Hey Ahito time to get up"he said prodding his little brothers shoulder

"Taxi!" Ahito mumbled waving his left arm in the air whacking Thran in the face. After trying for several minuets to wake Ahito up an idea hit him,he left the room and returned a minuet later with a bucket of ice water.

"I'm sorry Ahito but you brought this on yourself"he said before tipping the entire contents over his sleeping brother,who woke with a started started yelling "its in the bathroom" then started shivering .The pen had come off (so much for permanent) leaving Ahito with two black eyes and black lipstick.

So after an arugument too graphic to mention they were off to the good thing about Amythest was that it was always warm(ish) but today it was a scoarcher but for some reason the beach was almost empty apart from the girls in bikinis playing volley ball.

So with nothing else to do Thran and Ahito sat and watched them. the team on the right were winning with four points to three all seemed to be going well till the team on the left hit the ball of court and it landed next to Thran.

The girls on the right sighed and both of them went to get the ball and as they drew closer it was plain to see they were................

**Thran pov**

..... Twins, OK we've seen twins before but these girls are almost identical like me and Ahito the only thing is their hair lenght one has waist lenght , the other has elbow lenght but thats about it. And they are so pretty!

**normal pov**

" hey can we get our ball back!" the girl with elbow lenght hair said as she and her twin walked over.

"sure" Thran said handing it to her

"Thanks" she said " I'm Sophie by the way and this is Amy" she gestured to her sister who wasn't paying much attention to Thran she was busy staring at Ahito, who wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone else and staring right were staring so hard they didn't even notice the other was staring.

" I'm Thran" Thran said to Sophie " and thats Ahito " he gestured a little wiledly and hit Ahito in the didn't even notice and just kept on staring at Amy.

" Amy, come on" Sophie(who was the older twin) did'nt move."Amy?" Sophie tried again following her sisters eye line resting on Ahito.

_Oh _Sophie said inwardly

"You guys should hang out with us" Sophie said to Thran

"Great ,Isn't that great Ahito?" he asked

"Uh....what? Ahito said finally coming back to Amethyst from the planet of_ Amy-_thyst

Thran just laughed and said " we're hanging out with Amy and Sophie"

"o.k" Ahito said

"Come on Amy" Sophie said to Amy who had finally flown in from Ahito land

"k" Said Amy and the four of them walked past the volleyball court which was now empty and into the "snack shack" where the rest of the girls had went.

_**Some hours later........**_

"This has been a great day" Amy said as She,Ahito,Thran and Sophie walked away from the beach . The other girls had left some time ago leaving the four of them to themselves

"it doesn't have to end right now" Thran said"you girls could come back to our place and we could order a pizza and rent a movie or something"

"That sounds like a great Idea" Sophie said

"looks like we've got a plan" Ahito said and for some reason he didn't feel like sleeping.

And so the four of them set of for Kaori's house.

They ordered every type of pizza and rented _attack of the sludge _to watch it was more a comedy than a horror so instead of screaming they were laughing and eating and having an all around good time until Sophie and Amy had to go .

Thran and Ahito didn't even have time to clean up because Kaori walked in

"What happened in here?" she asked

"We took advantage of you being gone and the two of us had a pizza party" Thran lied smoothly

**Thran pov**

I would have loved to tell Kaori the truth, really I would but to be honest we really don't know her that well or anything about her. she dissapeared eight years ago and now she just turns up out of the blue to take me and Ahito on holiday? something doesn't add up either our mom and dad aren't telling us something or Kaori wants living with her has proved she does'nt want anything not that shes been here allot shes always out with her friends but shes great all the same.

**Normal pov**

"oh OK" Kaori said " next time save me a bit of pepperoni OK?"

"OK" Thran said . He checked the time 11:43 it was late and Kaori wasn't freaking out about them _Being up too late _like their mom would have been so there was another up side to being on Amythest other than the great weather and cute girls.

So after waking Ahito up so he could go to bed,the twins walked to their seperate rooms both thinking about the day and the plans to meet up with Sophie and Amy at the beach tomorrow.

**First chapter done if you review it might speed up my update rate*hint hint***


	2. in the heat of summer sunshine

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me sad*crying* exept my ocs**

**Ch 2:In the heat of summer sunshine**

Thran and Ahito were about to leave the house and go meet Sophie and Amy at the beach when they were stopped by Kaori "And where do you two think you are going ?" she asked

" The beach" Thran said

"At 9:45 am?"

" Its a fifteen minuet walk" Ahito said as he and Thran backed away from Kaori and towards the door.

" have you had something to eat this moring?"

"we're getting something there" Thran said

"Well OK then have fun i'll be at Ruby's if you need anything"

" OK see you later Kaori " Thran and Ahito said at the same time as they left the house breathing a sigh of relife as they did so .

" I thought we were in trouble for a second there" Ahito said and for the second day since he was 7 (Read Broken past for the full picture) he didn't feel like sleeping.

**At the beach 15 minuets later**

" I thought you guys would never get here" Sophie said as Thran and Ahito came into the "Snack Shack"

"We had trouble getting away from Kaori" Thran said rolling his eyes

"We thought it was something like that" Sophie said laughing

"You mean_ I_ thought it was something like that" Amy said "_You _thought they weren't going to show!"

"Thanks Amy" Sophie said flashing Thran a "sorry" smile.

Ahito and Amy laughed at the look on Sophie's face when she'd said " Thanks Amy"

" So should we get started" Amy said and everyone nodded and after chocolate chip pancakes they did.

It began with Amy pretended to fall into the water just to get Ahito to jump in after her "Ha Ha foold ya!"She said swimming away sticking her tounge out at him which as she knew it would, made him chase after her

"im gonna get you for that" he yelled swimming after her

" I'd like to see you try oldielocks"

"Hey!! we're the same age so if im old so are you!"

Amy hit her foot on an underwater rock " Damnit" She screamed ,in actual fact it didn't hurt all that much she just wanted Ahito to think she had.

" are you ok??" Ahito asked

"NO , I cant move my foot" she said fake tears running down her face as she pretended to fall under the water. She came up coughing and spluttering and grabbed Ahito for support._ he feels so good_ she thought as Ahito swept her up princess style and carried her out of the water . when they were close to the shore Amy jumped out of his arms

" Thanks for the lift!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the beach Ahito gave chase and caught up,grabbing her and starting to tickle her

"NO STOP, I'M REALLY TICKLEISH" she yelled through laughter tears flowing down her face she was laughing so hard."OK I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU OLD WHEN WE'RE REALLY THE YOUNGER OF THE TWINS IF ANYONE'S OLD IT'S THRAN AND SOPHIE"

Ahito finaly stopped ticklling her and she lay in a giggling heap on the sand her long black hair hiding her face from view but showing off her pink bikini .She finally got up face serious " That was _not _funny" and then she started laughing again making Ahito laugh as well as fall over her foot when Amy sat down and that made them laugh harder." you know tickling is a type of tourture" She said and Ahito nodded.

Thran and Sophie had watched all this laughing untill thay had heard the "old" comment Amy had made and were on their way to complain about it but Sophie "tripped" on the jetty and pulled Thran into the water with her "sorry i'm a clutz " she said in total fakeness, her hair floating in the water beside her spinning out of control and getting faster as a huge wave came in pushing both of them to shore then crashing down on their heads . " OK now i know that waves have a thing against me" Sophie said pulling seaweed out of her hair not to mention a tiny crab and more seaweed.

"What do you mean?" Thran asked

" I had a surfing accident a few years back , see I was trying to surf this wave that was far to big for me and I fell of my board onto that little island thing out there" she pointed out to sea where they could see a little stone Island with pointy rocks round it." I cut my wrist open and I haven't been on a board since"

"I'm sorry " Thran said

" why? you did'nt make me fall,did ya?"

"No"

"Then there you go" she said pulling seaweed out of Thrans hair not to mention a starfish and would you belive more seaweed! she laughed and threw her head back showing of her blue bikini causing a star fish to fall out her hair and Thran to laugh.

The rest of the day was past either swimming, in the "snack shack" or on the beach .

where Amy "accidently" fell over pushing Ahito into the water and it was quite amusing to watch him chase her around for about 20 minuets before they both fell over out of breath, the normal kind,and laughing like loons on loon tablets which was dew to the sugar rush of fourteen chocolate bars and five milkshakes and lots of cake lots and lots of cake.

There was also a time when Sophie threw sand at Amy who ducked and the sand hit Thran on the back of the head and he grabbed Sophie and threw her in the water while she was half laughing and half screaming she came out of the water and punched him playfully on the arm and laughed along with every one else.

But like all good things the day was coming to an end so all that was left to do was watch the sunset on the jetty that was slowly bobbing on the waves it was really relaxing just to watch the sunset the four of them sitting just watching the sun dip beyond the horizon bringing out stars and a full moon.

So after a great day it was time to go back to Kaori's place with plans to meet the next day.

"hey guys" Kaori said when they came in "how was your day?"

"Fine" they said and walked into one of the 4 living rooms ( Kaori had a big house) and saw Kaori sitting on the couch a little drunk but otherwise fine

"I thought you were at Rubys?" Thran said

" HmmmHmmm I was but we went for a few drinks with her cousin Marco and her boyfriend Kyle"

**Thran pov**

Well OK I dont really blame Kaori for having a good time with her friends she has a right to and I dont blame her for getting a bit drunk she has'nt really worked out how to take care of other people yet I mean she's been on her own sice she was ten and now eight years later she's trying to take care of two other people who were only six years old last time she saw them.I dont know If I could either.

**Normal pov**

so leaving Kaori to watch late night T.V Thran and Ahito went to bed to Dream about seeing Amy and Sophie again. Sometime without knowing it the twins had fallen in love.


	3. Discover

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything exept Amy,Sohie and Kaori not to mention the plot**

Ch 3 Discover

The next mornings plans were put on hold because Amy and Sophie had been dragged to some shopping centure that sold only sports gear,by there cousin Sean who was going rock climbing on the Wambas planet in a few days and he wanted a womans point of view. So Thran and Ahito had nothing to do untill they came back exept listen to Kaori arguing with their mom over the phone

" Yes their fine!" Kaori said for the third time in 20 minuets

"Are you sure,they'r not allergic to the Amethyst food ?" their mom said

" well no one's burst into a rash yet so I think they are fine" Kaori said with forced calmness .

" Well OK then but call me when everything....I mean _if anything _goes wrong."

" Why are you so determined to think that I'm going to screw this up?"

" I'm not"

"Look mom we've been fighting about this since_ I _was sixteen, you know the same age as the guys are now. This fight has gone on for two years...."

" Yes ever since you decided to waltz back into our lifes flaunting your achivements and gloating about your life to us then demanding to get to spend time with the twins!"

" I think I have a right to see them!"

" maybe you do ,but it's up to me to say so "

" Mom come on I did'nt just leave by choise you threw me out remember?!"

"Kaori get over it and just _take care of them_"

"Look you sent them here,there was two of them, you called today there's still two, when you call and there is only one, _then_ you get to lecture me ! BUT NOT NOW!!!!!"

Kaori cut off line and stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen where Thran and Ahito were sitting staring at her

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." she said and walked over to the door she sighed and said" I'll be at Ruby's call me if you need anything,but do me a favour and try not to and please don't give mom any more reasons to hate me!" and with that

**Thran pov**

OK somethings up,Kaori and mom have been in contact for over two years and we didn't since when has Kaori _Flaunted achivements_ and_ gloated about her life_ to anyone exept Ruby .if there is one thing even wierder than that its the fact we've never been in Kaori's room even on the tour of the house she didn't show us that and we'r not allowed in there .so my guess is every thing we need to know about our _dear _sister is in that room.

**Normal pov**

So with that in his head Thran woke Ahito who was sleeping away the hours till he saw Amy again and both of them went to break and enter their sisters room.

At first glance it was like any other bedroom in the house all fourteen of them , decorated in expensive paints and fabrics with a squashy bed and hanging chair that could be doubled as a bed when needed , a walk in closet and a desk chair and computor. Then Thran and Ahito saw the other tables covered with medals and trophies for .....figure looked at the wall above the medals and trophies and saw Kaori in a purple seaquined figure skating dress with the tights and ice skates her hair held in a bun with some long curls hanging over her shoulder and she was holding a trophie, the big glass one that sat proudly on a pedestool above the others and had the inscription

_galaxy wide seinor nationals_

_First place _

_2438_

Thran and Ahito stared at the trophie in awe Kaori had been first out of the whole galaxy at seinor nationals at the age of 14.

They got busy looking at the other trophies and the medals and the list goes as follows

gold medals--11

silver medals--9

bronze medals--3

1st place Trophies-6

2nd place trophies-6

3rd place trophies-2

As they were looking at all her achivements they didn't notice Kaori had forgot her bag that was lying on the bed and had come back to get it.

" Yeh I was pretty amazing huh?" She said from the door way

" yeh you were" Thran said then the reality hit him" sorry ,we really shouldn't be in here"

Kaori just shrugged " you were gonna find out any way,why not now?"

"you'r not mad?" Ahito asked

" Why should I be you just wanted to know i'm not mad "

She walked over to to her computor and pressed a few buttons and a video started to play . it was Kaori perfoming her award winning routine to Hilary Duff's, Fly

It started with Kaori slowly rising up off her knees

_In a moment everything can change_

she glided across the rink on one leg

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

she spun slowly and then stopped and glided back to the middle of the rink

_For a minuet all the world can wait_

she stood bent her back backwards and spun very slowly

_Let go of your yesterday_

she pushed her self backwards as the song got a bit faster

_Can you hear it calling,can you feel it in your soul_

she skated faster backwards going into jump twists on every step

_can you trust this longing and take control_

she sped up her skating as the chorus came up

_Fly,open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

as hilary sung the word fly,Kaori went into a double knot and came down her arms spread like wings.

Kaori fast forward through the rest of the performance and stopped on another one that was to evenesence-wake me up inside.

When it got to _bid my blood to run before I come undone _Kaori went to do another double knot but she didn't get high enough and she hit the ice while she was still spinning and even on the tape you could hear the crack of her ankle as it snapped beneath when the tape was turned off

"well I broke my ankle , but as soon as it was better I got back on the Ice but I haven't been in competitions since but i'm OK with that." she said smiling " Now i'm going back to Ruby's and you two are going to stay out of here ok."

All The twins could do was nod this was wierd. Thran checked the time and then he and Ahito ran to meet Amy and Sophie who had said they had something to show Thran and Ahito.

**Whoo! another chapter done. Tune in for the next one " A little world of our own" to see what Sophie and Amy had to show**

**Review me or DIE!!!! * laughs evily***


	4. A little world of our own

A little world of our own

**Disclaimer: Look I dont own Galactik football I only own Kaori, Amy and Sophie and any Additional characters you may not have heard of.**

As Thran and Ahito sprinted to meet Sophie and Amy,

Kaori took out a football trophie out of the cupoard below the desks "Its a good thing they didn't find this" she said and she put it back and went to Ruby's.

Thran and Ahito ran round the corner and crashed into Amy and Sophie ,who had been going the the other way.

"Hey guys" Sophie said " Glad you made it"

"Yeh thats just great,Sophie get off me!" Amy screamed from the ground underneath Sophie

" sorry Ameeee" Sophie cooed down to her before getting up " Should we get going?"

Thran and Ahito nodded and the four of them set off . They waked to the edge of the village, (even though the place was huge it was still classed as a village) and took a woodland path into the trees. It was another scorching day and even though they were in a forrest the road they were walking on was out in the sun so ,yeah, it was hot and the road was dusty .

They walked to this huge gate that was closed and bolted,but Sophie and Amy shrugged and climbed over followed by Ahito and after a second of hesitation,Thran ,he'd read the sign on the gate.

_Privet woods_

_All Trespassers will be prosicuted_

Thran didn't want to be prosicuted , but he didn't to be left alone so he'd made the decision to climb over the gate with the others who were looking at him the second he was over everything went back to normal with laughing ,talking and things like that.

Suddenly the girls lead them off the road into the shade of the trees and through the undergroth and over to...........................

"Thorns?" Thran asked

" Yeah" the girls said at the same time and they walked over to the thorns and pulled them back .

" fake " Thran said

" Duh" Sophie said "you really think we'd use real ones" and she and Amy dragged the boys over to the _Thorns _and made them look down .

So after climbing down the rocky cliff that was the pit in which this place sat. Thran and Ahito finally got a good look at where they had been brung.

It was a dip in the planet and inside the pit was a lake and trees and it looked like part of the forrest had just sunk to this level and could really just fit in back up in the sun. One of the trees had a tyre swing on one of the branches that hung way out over the water there was a peice of rope attached to the tyre so it could be pulled in so people could get on it.

They looked up and saw a ledge jutting out from the side of the rocky wall with a tree on it ,the ledge was at the side of the lake and the branches came out to the middle of it and there was a rope attached which was like a swing .

Thran walked over to the edge of the trees and stuck his hand in between the trees and instead of feeling the wall behind them he fell into a cave.

" There's a cave there by the way " Sophie said as she walked past laughing after giving Amy a high five she came over and helped him up.

" What is this place?" Thran asked looking round him

" This is our place" Amy said from the tyre swing which she and Ahito were sitting on . Thran must have looked confused because Sophie said

" we've been coming to this place for years to think things over and to just be us,not_The Twins_ but Sophie and Amy. And if we're in trouble this is the first place we come and no one else knows about it"

" Well exept you guys" Amy chimed in from the swing which was spinning round and round " Can one of you stop this I feel sick"

So to stop a puke show, Sophie and Thran stopped the swing and let a very dizzy Ahito and a very green Amy who was also dizzy get off. Amy fell to her right and pushed Ahito into the lake.

So after Ahito got out of the lake and dried off and Amy got over feeling sick things went back to all round just great fun . which of course ment......................

Amy forced Ahito to go onto the ledge and swing down on the rope and drop into the lake with her. While Thran and Sophie sat on the tyre swing spining round and round and round and round till they got so dizzy they let go and fell in the lake laughing like the loons they were .

They laughed for about a million years while doing the above. Amy and Ahito kept going up to the ledge swing for more drop sensation and one of the times they did that they didn't let go and ended up spinning out of controll and hiting the tyre swing which Thran and Sophie had been sitting on and all four of them went flying into the lake and burst out laughing again.

Time flys when your having fun so when Thran checked his watch he was amazed to see the time 4:00 am he let out a yelp that brought Ahito and Amy out of the water and next to him

" Uh oh , Soph look at the time" Amy said and she, Sophie, Ahito and Thran scaled the wall to get out . Amy put the frake thorns back and the four of them sprinted out on to the main path and back over the gate and up the lane and back into the village. They said their goodbyes at a street corner and sprinted their seperate ways down streets .

" Kaori is going to kill us" Thran yelled as he and Ahito reached Kaori's street and slowed down to a walk which slowed down to a stop as a noise of a hover car engine throttled .They turned just in time to see the car speeeding for them, they just managed to get out the way so as not to be hit by the car ,but it turned and came for them again and once again they dodged it but not by much they wouldn't survive if it came at them again ,so they ran,faster then they had been running before. Ahito glanced over his shoulder and saw it was coming at them again and he and Thran were almost hit it was just luck that wall had been there.

They were right out side Kaori's house/ mansion/ condo/ whatever it was. and the lights were blazing from both the house and the car as it came in for another attack and this time it would not miss unless the twins managed to get inside the house. As the car reved and came speeding towards them Thran and Ahito ran and they made it to the house and they got in side. But was it any better than almost being run over by a rampaging car with evil Amethyst's in it?.

Probably but not by much.

" WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Kaori yelled and she ran across the room Thran thought she was going to slap them but all she did was pull them into a hug and start saying stuff about " Almost died" and " worried out of my mind" but the twins weren't listning till Kaori said the words " Your mother"

" What about her?" Thran asked worried

" I almost called her!" Kaori said as she finaly let them out of the hug and she ran her fingers through her hair for what looked like the billionth time that night. worried didn't really look good on her. her dark blue hair was out and hanging below her waist but it was tousled from the many times she had run her fingers through it ,her usually flawless make-up was smudged and she had black mascara marks all round her eyes and down her cheeks from where she'd been crying all night long.

" it's not like she already hates me or anything like _that"_ she continued snapily " This would be a great way for her to hate me even more if she she thought I lost and I quote_ Her Babies_"

Ahito hadn't been listning to half of that rant he'd been fighting off the waves of sleepiness that kept crashing over him and finally he gave in and started to fall forwards in another sleep attack. Kaori caught him as he fell towards her but he wasn't as light as she remembered( He'd only been 8) and she almost dropped him but she did'nt and she half carried half dragged him to his room and dumped him on his bed she took his shoes and socks off , not to mention his jacket, pulled the covers over him and left walking into Thran at the door.

" I'm going to bed " She said " I suggest you do the same" and with that she walked into her room leaving Thran in the hall.

**Well there you go another chapter done and no one died( Yet ) Well Its the end of school now so i'll be able to update faster thats if you want leave a comment if you do and you'll get a fake cookie and some non existant milk. Yay!!!! Review NOW!!!!!!!!!! OR DIE * HOLDS CHAINSAW TO SCREEN***


	5. Kaori vs The Mickey Mouse March

**Ch5 Kaori and The Mickey Mouse March**

**Disclaimer: Wow i'm on ch 5 and no one's had an embarrassing moment. I don't own galactik football I only own Kaori and Amy and Sophie and the plotline and any additional characters .**

**this chapter is on request for FemaleSpock who wanted more Kaori: well here it is.**

Kaori hadn't slept well ,she never did. She had too much to think about like: where the twins had gone last night, how her modeling agency was trying to get her to do a shoot with nothing but a silk sheet on and all the rest of the things that were going on in her life ,24 hours in a day was not enough for her lifestyle. Not to mention she now had the twins to think about,but that was her own fault..................

_**Flashback**_

_The shuttle landed on Akillian and off stepped Kaori . It had been eight years since she'd set foot here and when she had left she'd never wanted to come back ,but things were different now,She hade come for her brothers who's team had just won the Galactik football cup twice in a she walked towards the house she used to live in she was hopeing they hadn't moved or she'd never find them._

_she knocked on the door, no answer, she looked in one of the windows,no one was home,no problem, she knew where the key was kept. So she got the key and went into the house where she used to spend every day for the first ten years of her second she was in the house all the memories came flooding back to her ,memories she had tried so hard to forget. All there was to do was wait 'till either the twins or her parents came home. The matter of her parents was easy to understand: she was Daddy's little girl and she hated her mother or rather her mother hated her it worked whichever way you sliced it. Kaori slipped silently around the house stopping every so often to let memories wash over her like waves of the sea (that was probably frozen knowing Akillian) she was walking past the twins' bedroom when a noise made her stop ,someone was home with her and she hoped like hell it wasn't her mom or she would have to order a coffin. So after getting herself togrther she looked into the twins' room and did a double take, it was Ahito ,that was weird Kaori had thought he'd be celebrating with the rest of the team, but then again he looked sick all white and shuddery so Kaori took a guess that he'd been sent took her a while to realise he wasn't sleeping he was in fact watching her every move till he finally said " Kaori?". All Kaori could do was nod and smile how did you reintroduce yourself to you'r little brother who you haven't seen since he was eight years old? There was no right way to go about it and she couldn't very _well say " Hi i'm you'r sister but you wont remember me all that well since i left when you and Thran were eight"_no was the answer she could'nt say that to him. so she settled for "Yeah that's me" and that set Ahito off on lots of questions of where she'd been and why she'd left, the questions Kaori didn't really want to answer._

_So they'd talked until their mom came back and found them" Hi mom how ya been?" Kaori asked with a fake smile and false brightness of her voice that made her mom mad_

_"how did you get in?" her mother asked_

_" I know where you keep the key" Kaori replied the fake smile still on her face_

_" Why are you here?"_

_" To see my dad and my bros don't worry Mommy dearest I'll be gone soon" and with that Kaori sat herself down in a chair and waited for both her dad and her brother and the explosion that was sure to follow when her mom had had enough of her._

_" But" Kaori continued" I have a proposition for you"_

_" Like" her mother said_

_" I take the Twins back to Amethyst with me"_

_" Absolutely not" Her mom snapped" You can barely take care of your self let alone my babies and Ahito's sick"_

_" mom there not babies anymore they're sixteen and how do you expect Ahito to get better if you keep him in this frozen wasteland?"_

_Her dad and Thran chose that moment to turn up_

_" Kaori?" her dad asked_

_" Hey daddy" she said in the daddy's little girl voice_

_Thran sat down on Ahito's bed and they watched everyone fight over them_

_" Come on let them go it'll be good for them"_

_"I think it would be a good Idea" their dad said and when he said that teir mom had to agree_

_**End of flash back**_

Kaori got up from her bed it was 9:30 am and she hadn't slept at all but she wasn't tired all she wanted to do was have some time to her self and the one way to do that was to go shopping so thats what she did after getting dressed in her favourite black denim mini skirt, white tube top that stopped just above a peirced navel, knee high black boots and her necklace. Her necklace was a pink gem encased in a tear shaped orb and was very pretty ( and will be important to the sequel). she did her hair pulling it into a side ponytail and wrote her brothers a quick note saying she had gone out and they could contact her watch/phone if they needed left.

It took her about five minuets to get to the shopping district of the village and it was as usual didn't mind packed places she had lived on this planet for eight years and that was long enough to get used to packed places and loud people and weird people lots of weird people.

Kaori came out of the shoe shop feeling relaxed and happy and as she rounded the corner she walked into............

" Matt?"

" Kaori?"

"Mattie!"

" China doll!" he yelled picking her up and whirling her round" God you haven't changed a bit since we were 13 "

" you haven't either Mattie ,god it's good to see ya,But what are you doing here I thought you went to Genesis to open a club?"

" I did and it took off so well I've come to open one here !" He said. Matt was a dream boat blond hair that flopped into his beautiful blue eyes ,he dressed as a rockstar would and was totally hot.

" Thats amazing Matt ,hey you wanna come back to my place and have coffee?"

" Sure thing China doll" he said and they set off back to 1344 gem style road

When they got in they found Thran and Ahito watching T.v in one of the living rooms looking toataly chillaxed and also board( Sophie and Amy had'nt called yet so they would be)

" Hey guys" Kaori said and they looked up from the T.V causing Matt to do a double take and Kaori to laugh at him

" China doll did you know you'r brothers are Thran and Ahito from the Snow kids???!" he said

" you dont say, you guys are Thran and Ahito why didn't you tell me!" She said making fun of Matt

" Dont do that china doll or I might tell your brothers about your little M-I-C-K-E-Y......" he began but Kaori clamped a hand over his mouth and said

" You wouldn't" and she released his mouth

" O.K I wont_ tell_them" He said and he pulled his PDA out of his pocket and before Kaori could stop him he'd pressed a button and he handed it to the twins so they could see what was on it.

It was a 13 year old Kaori wearing mickey mouse ears and singing The Mickey Mouse march ( **A/N : Look up Hilary Duff Mickey mouse march on youtube ,go for the one thats 3 minuets and 33 seconds long)**

_Who's the leader of the club thats made for you and me_

_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_hey there,hi there,ho there your as welcome as can be_

_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me_

_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_hey there,hi there,ho there your as welcome as can be_

_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_Mickey mouse ,mickey mouse_

_come along and sing a song and join the jamboree_

_hey there,hi there,ho there your as welcome as can be_

_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_Mickey mouse ,mickey mouse_

_come along and sing a song and join the jamboree_

and it started all over again for the next verse and it went on like that for 3 minuets and 33 seconds. in which time Kaori had turned bright red and Thran and Ahito were laughing like idiots and Matt was smiling .

" Why" Kaori said weakly

" You were cute at that age" Matt said " and it's funny to see you're expression now "

"I am going to kill you" Kaori said but she was laughing when she said it .

so after coffee Matt got up to leave but he handed Kaori his card

" Come to the grand opening of velocity there's a karaoke you should try It you'd be great"

" whatever Mattie see ya"

" Bye china doll , Later guys" Matt said as he walked to the door

Thran and Ahito were still laughing at Kaori in Mickey mouse ears, Matt had sent the video to both PDA's

" O.K GUYS OUT ,GO,PLAY,HAVE FUN SHOW ANYONE THAT AND YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!" she yelled pushing them out the house and onto the sunny street.

**Kaori was in the mickey mouse club house,he he .if you want her to start a relationship with Matt leave a review, if you don't leave one YOU WILL BE CURSED WITH BAD LUCK....**


	6. Thank you

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer: Dont own GF wish I did but I don't, Only own Kaori, Amy and Sophie**

**This is once again for FemaleSpock my best Reviewer and the person who made me start writing Fan fics.**

Kaori looked at the card Matt had given her containing the information of when his club Velocity was opening,It was tonight and Kaori was considering going for fun and to see what the karaoke would be like and maybe go on it ,if she was drunk enough. She made the desision to go and have fun .

she phoned Ruby

" Hey Rubz got any plans for tonight?"

" None why?"

" There's this new club opening and I think we should check it out."

" A club girl I am so there!" Ruby said and she went off the video phone

So with that sorted Kaori decided to drag Thran and Ahito along just for good measure,then she went to picking her outfit, she was going for the _yes-I-know-i'm-sexy-but-i'm-not-trying-too-hard_ look and with her wardrobe it was as easy as blowing your nose when you have a cold. But it did take a long time .

She finally decided on a pair of tiny denim shorts, a black tube top that stopped above her navel and a pair of black high heels. Sexy but not trying to hard.

That decision had taken about three hours and there was still the matter of getting the Twins to go but wouldn't be to hard she could threaten and that was an essential skill for a sister to have as it gave a feeling of power to the sister

When Thran and Ahito walked in the door about an hour later Kaori basicaly told them they were going to the club end of story.

" No" Thran said

" What!?" Kaori demanded

" No we're not going" The twins said at the same time

" I'll ground you"

" You know Ahito I think the press would eat up the story of Amethyst's top model performing the Mickey Mouse Club March at age 13 " Thran said

" You know I think they would Thran" Ahito replied yawning

" Thats blackmail!" Kaori said outraged " fine don't go but your gonna miss a good night"

" We'll be fine" Thran and Ahito said together ,then they haad a quick conversation in twinspeak

" would you guys quit with the twinspeak its creepy"

" We made it up to annoy mom" Ahito said

" did I mention how much I love twinspeak " Kaori said and she left to meet up with Ruby it was now 9:45 p.m.

" Hey Rubz what up" Kaori said as she walked over to Ruby.

Ruby was a dark skinned beauty with deep brown eyes and jet black hair which was cut into a stylish bob. tonight she was wearing a black mini skirt with a purple silk shirt and black heels amazing. they looked each other up and down nodded and walked to club.

Matt saw them coming and waved them in as V. and he sat them at one of the tables near the stage. " Just in case you feel the urge to sing" he said to Kaori and winked as he walked away.

" Is it me or was he hitting on you?" Ruby said

" Who Matt nah he's just an old friend" Kaori said

" It seemed like he had more then friendship on his mind"

" Ruby stop it I'm not drunk enough for this kind of talk"

" Well lets get drunk!!!!" Ruby said and she got them martinis ( very alchoholic)

The night was in full swing with dancing and drunkness and laughter and more drunkness and Kaori who was very drunk was dancing with Matt in the middle of the floor suddenly he reached over and kissed her ,she pushed away from him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" she screamed at him just as the announcement for the karaoke was made

" I'm In love with you and have been since Micky mouse" He said

" But why?" she asked shocked

" because you are the most amazing person alive"

Despite herself Kaori found herself blushing come on its not every day you get told you'r the most amazing person alive even if it was by your friend you've known since you were 11.

" Look i'm flatterd but i'm not really dating at the moment" she said letting him down as easy as she could shed never let a guy as cute as Matt go before but come on he was her friend she didn't like him like that. But he didnt seem to get it

" but why wont you go out with _me_ then you would be dating"

" Because im not in love with you!"

"I thought you were when we were 13"

" it was puppy love"

" please Kaori"

" Sorry but i've got the twins to think about" ok it was a lame excuse and Kaori knew it but it

was the best she could do unless...............................................

She went on Karaoke, and everyone was right she had a great voice.

**Thank you**

_I'm out i'm closing a chapter_

_All in a world full of rapture_

_caught up it's time for the show_

_Oh baby,baby,baby_

_Tough luck you win but your losing_

_Break out,you'll be what your choosing_

_one wish illusion is bliss_

_Oh baby,baby,baby_

_You're at you'r mind_

_at love is a cover_

_this time your turn is over_

_it's over_

_Thank you for all that you've done for me_

_now I know what real love is supposed to be_

_Can't waste my time so goodbye_ my

_baby,baby,baby_

_Thank you_

_Love struck is never easy_

_came and gone just to please me_

_better off living my dream now_

_baby,baby,baby_

_Life hurts when lies are uncovered_

_so i'm gone before it's over_

_Thank you for all that you've done for me_

_now I know what real love is supposed to be_

_Can't waste my time so goodbye_ my

_baby,baby,baby_

_Oh oh , i'm better off alone_

_For all that you have done_

_And i know what I want _

_And that aint what you got_

_Thank you for all that you've done for me_

_now I know what real love is supposed to be_

_Can't waste my time so goodbye_ my

_baby,baby,baby_

_Thank you for all that you've done for me_

_now I know what real love is supposed to be_

_Can't waste my time so goodbye_ my

_baby,baby,baby_

_Thank you!_

He seemed to under stand and every thing went back to normal for the rest of the night which passed in a way of drunkness and laughter till around four in the morning when they had to go . As Kaori and Ruby walked out of the club men in black suits came out of the shadows and approached them

" You" one of them said to Kaori " You sung tonight am i right?"

" Umm yes was i that bad?" she answered

" no you were great in fact we want to offer you a trillion standerd unit recording contract" the other man said

" Really thats great i accept " she said

" we'll see you at one oclock tomorrow afternoon to sign the contracts and things"

" Great" Kaori said and with that she and Ruby walked home giddy with drunkness and thats about it.

**yes ok not my best but i had to deal with a zillion interuptions next chapter" Fly or fall "it has something to do with ice i have'nt decided yet . COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR A MONSOON WILL HIT YOUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Fly or Fall

Fly or Fall

**Disclaimer: you should know i dont own this i'm to random to own it.**

**I might stop writing if I don't get more comments at this rate i'd accept flames ( but if you review already dont stop or hurricane destiney will hit) I also accept **Anonymous

Thran woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. now this was weird not after all this time in Kaori's house had he woken up to the smell of food of any kind but pancakes?

He walked into one of the three kitchens and saw Kaori in a ridiculously good mood she smiled as he walked in " hey,hun" she said still smiling

This was all to weird for Thran " O.K did mom die that you'r in such a good mood"

" If she has then my life will be perfect" Kaori said as she flipped the pancakes and started humming " go wake Ahito up pancakes are done" she contined and Thran all to happily left the kitchen of weird.

He tapped Ahitos shoulder but instead of waking up Ahito just turned over and mumbled

" no, football playing cheese won't take over the universe"

_We really have to get his head checked_ Thran thought then an idea struck

" hey Ahito,Amy's on the phone!"

At once Ahito shot up and said " gimmie the phone!"

Thran couldn't help but laugh at that . Ahito did a good job of hiding his affections for Amy when he was awake but when he was asleep any thing could slip out.

like once in school he'd fallen asleep when they'd had this mean teacher ( miss big nose smelly breath Casey) that day had been brilliant and just thinking about it brought on the flashback and another peal of laughter

_**Flashback**_

_Ahito fell asleep at his table just as miss Casey walked in. D'Jok who sat in front of him tried to wake him up but could'nt becase Miss Casey yelled "whos talking!?" and that was the start of that because Ahito , still asleep sat up and said " You are Casey in that prison warden voice of yours its torture"_

_The whole class gasped,no one said that to Miss Casey least of all one of the twins especially the sleepy one._

_" What!?" Miss Casey said dangerously_

_" he said your voice is like a prison wardens" Micro-ice piped up" oh and its tourture"_

_" I heard him " Casey said _

_"Well thats amazing cosidering the ammount of wax in your ears" Ahito said still asleep_

_Miss Casey took a step forward and slipped on the polished floor and the class burst out laughing_

_" whats the deal with your shoes" Ahito asked still in dream land_

_" they'r comfortable and I walk to work" answerd Miss Casey_

_" Why broomstick in for repairs and whats with that outfit?"_

_" Why you little..." Miss Casey started but Thran jumped in_

_" he does'nt mean it hes sleep talking he'd never say that if he were awake he lie and say you look nice" then realising hed said something wrong he added " thats a nice top"_

_" Last time she wore it you said if you polished a table with it the table would punch you in the face" Ahito blurted out_

_" I was joking " Thran said_

_long story short Ahito blurted out all the stuff that had been said about miss casey ending in " Miss Big nose smelly breath Casey" and got into alot of trouble but got him and Thran immeadiatly popular _

_**End flashback**_

" What are you laughing about" Kaori said coming in the room

" Miss Casey" Thran said through laughter

" you mean Miss big nose smelly breath Casey?" Kaori said

The twins nodded surprised at the fact Kaori knew the nickname of that horrible woman or man whatever you want.

" your wondering how I know her right? she was my teacher once and she hated my guts i spent more time in detention then out when i had her she must have had a party when i left" Kaori said and she sighed

" I have to go and meet the guys from the record company then i'll be at the rink if you need me pancakes are on the table " she said hugging the twins then she left

As she walked down the road to spincity records Kaori thought all about her time with miss Casey and how much of her talent had been squashed by one woman or man whatever. Kaori had been smart but her hatred of that teacher got in the way of learning and stopped her doing any thing she could have. But now she was on her way to the biggest name record company in the Galaxy about to become a superstar what could be better.

so a meeting, a contract and four cups of coffee later Kaori came back onto the street and started heading to the ice rink the second best place on the planet the first being her home. As she entered the familiar cold of the ice hit her and she imeadiatly felt back in her zone and back to her normal spunky self. she got changed into her ice skating dress and walked to the edge of the ice.

The first person she saw was Brad her trainers son he was 19 and had his heart set on hip hop dancing with a twist he would dance on ice. He was standing at the side of the ice watching a girl and her teacher going through the moves to a routine for the up coming compotition. The girl went into a double knot but she fell over on landing and the teacher spoke in an all to familliar voice

" Get up Shelbi " Miss big nose smelly breath Casey said

" I cant " Shelbi said

" Cant or wont?" Casey said not even making a move to help the girl who just sat on the ice looking helpless and forlone

"whats the diference?" Shelbi asked defiantly

" do you think Kaori Nishidake ( ni shi da kay) got as far as she is now by saying i cant?"

Kaori who had skated on the ice and up behind Casey when she had said that said " no but a certian school teacher wanted to crush her dreams what was her name oh yeh Miss Adolfa Casey"

Miss Adolfa Casey spun round on the ice and found her self face to face with Kaori Nishidake Two time galaxy figure skating champion.

" Kaori nice to see you again?"

" Nope cant say that it is Adolfa" Kaori snapped and she turned to Shelbi " You wanna learn how to double knot kid"

Shelbi nodded and Kaori helped her up " Its very simple " Kaori said " all you do is get enough speed and use your arms to help push you up to get more hight , cross you'r arms across your chest you'll spin faster and when you come down spread your arms wide behind you it'll give more balance and there's less chance you'll get hurt"

she demonstrated but in all truth it was the first time she'd done a double knot since she'd broke her ankles and thank god it went perfect and truth be told it felt good .

Shelbi was greatful and got to practicing that move while Kaori swept past Adolfa to speak to Brad and his Dad, Greg

" you were very good with that girl Kay" Brad said

" thanks i think I was a whole lot nicer to her then Greg was to me he told me to Fly or fall then chucked me across the ice " Kaori said smiling

" Well it worked did'nt it ?" Greg said huffily then he smiled " You going in for the compotition Kay girl"

" no Greg i don't do that any more" she said her smile fading " any way you got any new moves for me?"

" Yes"

so kaori went back on the ice with Greg and he showed her this whole new routine he'd wanted her to do in the compotition but since she was'nt doing it he'd show her now

**Well a chapter done next one sink or swim water related REVIEW OR I'LL STOP WRITING! ; ]**


	8. Sink or swim

Sink or Swim

**Disclaimer: Dont own it, make no money, haven't heard of it I probably own it yada yada yada.**

**Its not fair all good fics seem to come to an end so quick like " The Arch diaries" by FemaleSpock ( read it ,Its amazing) so help me make this just as good by commenting.**

As Kaori had left the house that morning Thran and Ahito had stared at each other till Thran said " Did she say anything to you about a recording contract?"

Ahito shook his head and got up

" By the way" Thran said " Football playing cheese won't take over the universe!"

Ahito turned bright red and walked out of the room leaving Thran to laugh all over again and follow him out still talking about cheese asking questions like " What kind of cheese was it?"

He got so annoying that when he went to sit down at the kitchen table Ahito kicked his chair out of the way so when Thran went to sit down he fell to the floor

" Have a nice trip see ya next fall " Ahito said taking a bite out of his pancake and trying not to laugh without much luck. he was saved when his watch bleeped .

It was Amy

" Hey you guys coming to the beach today ?" she asked

" sure thing" Ahito said as Thran picked himself off the ground

" Great see you in half an hour" she said then hung up

" how do you do that" Thran asked

" Do what?" Ahito said

" hide the fact that you like Amy when she talks to you and when she's around!

" same way you do when ever Sophie's about" Ahito said then went to get changed leaving Thran to ponder this then go get changed .

As the guys walked to the beach the sun was shining and was burning the hell out of Kaori's bald neighbour Bernardo who had a habit of asking Kaori out even though he's married with 3 kids and a fourth on the way.

As they Approached the beach Thran said " You know i could go for a cheese sandwich right but I can't run the risk of it taking over the universe" and then he started laughing

" Drop it " Ahito said as they walked onto the sand and saw the girls playing volleyball like on the day they had first met them.

The girls won the volleyball match and all four of them went into the "snack shack" for drinks and Thran had a little surprise for Sophie.

" lets go surfing" Thran said

" NO!" Sophie said fear coming back"I can't"

" You can!" Amy said " I'm the one who do can't surf remember"

" Amy you idiot you know why I cant surf "

" Oh OK"

But it was too late Thran had already rented boards and basicaly dragged Sophie to them,Ahito and Amy sat and watched Sophie struggle and Thran picking her up and putting her on the board.

She was terrified and that brought on a flashback

_**Flashback**_

_" wow look at that wave" Sophie yelled " I'm gonna ride it"and before Amy could say anything Sophie had run down the beach and was on her board padelling out to the best wave spot as the wave started to come in._

_" whoo " Sophie yelled as she stood up on her board and began to ride the wave,but she had underestimated the power of the wave and she couldn't hold it and she fell off the board off thewave and landed on the island of rocks out a bit from the shore. she'd blacked out and The water rescue brought her back to shore ,she'd been rushed to hospital and had nineteen stiches in her arm ,shed never been on a board since._

_**End flashback**_

" I can't do it" Sophie said looking at the waves crashing down on the rock island and sending shivers down her spine and she tried to get up from the board and run away but Thran caught her and sat her down on the board again.

**Twenty minuets and an arguement later...................**

Sophie was surfing again ,shakily and staying as far away from the rocks as possible but surfing mostly to prove Thran wrong he'd said that she was a chicken and she'd grabbed her board and went onto the waves.

It felt good and her skill was coming back to her ,she was also becoming more confident trying tricks and stuff and feeling good about it at the same time it was a good feeling a feeling of being free.

**A Lot of surfing later.**

the gang went there separate ways Amy and Sophie heading for gem stone avenue, Thran and Ahito heading for Gem style road.

" You've been quiet" Thran said to Ahito as they walked down the road a couple of streets away from theirs

" I'm fine, just tired" Ahito said he wasn't telling the whole truth he was tired but that was only half of it he felt sick _and_ tired.

They went inside to find Kaori sprawled out on one of the couches with a guitar and sheet music looking put out and bored. She looked up when they came in " Hey " she said less spunikily than normal. "Guess who's back?"

Both Thran and Ahito spun round expecting to see there mom coming to take them home.

" She's not here " Kaori said " anyway I didn't mean mom "

" Then who'd ya mean" Thran asked

" Miss big nose smelly breath Casey that's who and you'll never guess she actually works at the rink now "

" Have you talked to the owner?" Thran said

" And tell him what? That a woman who hates my very being is working there and could you get rid of her because I dont like her" Kaori said " yeah I all ready tried that didn't work"

Ahito who had been standing silent the whole time suddenly collapsed onto the ground causing Kaori and Thran to stop talking and run to help him.

There seemed to be nothing wrong but it didn't seem right,this wasn't a normal sleep attack something was up.................................................

**Ta da one more done this took a while cuz I ran out of ideas half way through but feel happy you got 2 more randoms out of this and now a new chapter of love just is **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy new year from Destiney hope. Review in the spirit of the holiday.**


	9. What and Why?

**Disclaimer: you know it I dont own it you don't know it I probably own it like Kaori ,Amy and Sophie.**

**o.k so i said i'd be back after the new year but i'm addicted to writing so here is the next chapter**

**ch9 What and Why?**

" Do you know whats wrong with him?"Thran asked Kaori, both of them were still in shock over what had just happened.

" I can take a guess if you want" Kaori said " My guess is that every thing that's happened over the course of this year him getting sick, getting seemingly better ,haveing a relapse, me showing up out of nowhere,then Casey showing up here has all just got to him and caused this."

Guesses can go either way they can be almost right or could be completely wrong and Kaori's guess hadn't been to far off the mark for the most part. It did have something to do with what he'd been through and then there was the fact Miss Casey had shown up that had put Ahito in mind of what had happened just after the whole falling asleep in class and talking about Miss Casey thing.

**Flashback**

_Miss Casey had kept Ahito back once class had been dismissed and of course he was in trouble. _

_Casey had been yelling then suddenly she said in this Dangerous voice " If you ever yell things like that out in class again I will take you somewhere,where they will put you to sleep permanently!" Then she basicaly dragged him over to the computer , put a disc in and pressed play._

_It showed a person on a medical table with four tall people dressed in white around them, one person in white had a seringe and he injected the green goo that was in it into the person. The camera went inside the person and showed the green goo come into contact with the heart and the heart stopped beating._

_Casey just smiled as Ahito left the room_

**End of flashback.**

**in the early hours of the morning.............**

Ahito felt himself being shaken violently into consciousness. He opened his eyes and peered around the darkened could see no one,nor could he see a window. He raised himself on his elbows and strained his eyes, searching for something recognizable and familiar. As he gazed at one of the walls, it lurched forward in his turned to look for the door so that he could leave but found himself facing another wall. This to was moving towards him. He glanced quickly behind.A third wall was closing in on him and as it leaned nearer, the ceiling shuddered and began to descend. He lept out of bed and flung himself at one of the walls in a desperate attempt to find a door-knob. By the time he had slid his body along the fourth wall,he realized with horror that there was no was trapped. He pressed himself against the walls to prevent them coming any closer but they only pushed him backwards.

Terrified Ahito let out a yell only to find himself surrounded by four tall figures dressed in white.

" If you yell we'll put you to sleep permanently" one of them said and the rest nodded.

" No" Ahito shrieked" No! No!"

But the black airless tomb began to smother him and he yelled out again

" We warned you" said the four figures " We warned you "

Ahito watched them paralysed as they produced a long hypodermic needle. He backed up against one of the walls. Two arms burst through the hard surface and gripped him from behind. Helpless,he watched the cold steel tip of the needle glinting as it travelled towards him. He struggled to break free but was forced down by a multitude of hands.

"No!No!" he cried " please just let me be! Let me be!" he looked behind the figures and saw Miss Casey laughing. As the needle entered his arm he woke up with a frightened yell.

" He was in his bed in his room at Kaori's house the covers lay on the ground in a heap and he was drenched in sweat as were the sheets of the bed.

He heard footsteps and the door opened it was Kaori she ran from the doorway and sat next to him on the bed.

Ahito clung on to her wrapped her arms round his sweat drenched body and held him firmly

" You just keep breathing" she said " don't go holding it in"

" I'll be sick " Ahito mumbled

" I don't really give a damn Hun" Kaori said " I only care that you're OK"

Ahito took a deep breath and began to heave

" Thran bring a basin!" Kaori yelled and Thran only just got there in time he'd just put the basin down when Ahito was sick in it.

Thran hated the sight of sick so he left to do whatever ( I'm to lazy to make something up so use your imagination)

" O.K" Kaori said " what was the yelling all about"

Ahito just shook his head. Kaori gave him the _I'm-not-stupid-now-tell-me-whats-up_look.

Then every thing came spilling out the falling asleep in class ,the threat, the fact Casey was back

" She said shed have me put to sleep permanently if I yelled out " Ahito said as he was in the middle of explaining

" Hold on !" Kaori said " How old were you when this happened?"

" Nine"

" That is not something you say to a nine year old child!" she said out loud but inside she was screaming _what a fucking bitch imagine saying that to a kid and she's back and Ahito's now under phsyicological shock I am going to kill her Miss Adolfa big nose smelly breath fucking Casey._

" You yell as much as you want " Kaori said to Ahito"no one's going to hear you exept perhaps me and Thran you might reach Bernardo next door but you'll have to be pretty loud for that no you yell away give the Bowling pins in the basement a good rattling"

Ahito smiled weakly

" now we'd best get you dried and warmed up" Kaori said . She had to call Thran back in because we'll the twins were'nt so little anymore. So between the two of them they managed to get Ahito in to Thrans room and onto the bed.

Kaori changed the sweat drenched bed sheets ,all the time thinking of how she was going to carve Miss Casey up with an ice skate and dissolve the pieces in acid. By the time the sheets were changed and Kaori had went back into Thrans room Ahito had fallen asleep he still had a fever but it was'nt as bad as it had been ten minuets ago.

" Its a relapse of a relapse " Kaori said to Thran after they'd managed to get Ahito in his own bed " Plus he's under deep phsycological shock over Casey being back did he say anything to you about feeling sick today at all?"

" No " Thran said " He said he was tired that's it"

Kaori sighed and she and Thran went back to bed but they both stayed awake keeping an ear out for any sines of trouble.

**Well OK not the best I've ever done but this idea's been floating round in the "empty void that makes up my brain" aren't my teachers nice I'm only 13 for crying out loud and they expect me to work at a standard grade level. oops im ranting but in the next chapter Amy and Sophie are finally introduced to Kaori.**


	10. Sophie ,Amy and Kaori

**In addition to writing random fics i'm working on this.**

**Disclaimer: dont own GF no matter how much I want to. I only own Kaori,Amy,Sophie and the planet Amethyst.**

Sophie,Amy and Kaori

It was a week since Ahito first had the relapse and I regret to say he'd only got worse,his fever had got worse and the stupid doctor was a lousy help saying " there is nothing you can do except wait it out" he charged Kaori for that piece of crap advice and she was fuming for the rest of the day .

Kaori wasn't the only one worried,Sophie and Amy hadn't heard anything from Thran since he'd called to tell them what had happened ,they'd gone a week without news and Amy was in panic mode all the time.

" He's probably fine,Amzy" Sophie said for the third time in an hour

" Yeah then why hasn't Thran called yet it's been over a week" Amy said ,she was pacing like she always did when she was nervous

" Look, if it's bothering you that much we'll go over there tomorrow"

" why not today its 11:30 in the morning?" Amy said

" O.K fine we'll go later" Sophie made as if to argue " That's the best your getting out of me Amy,your boyfriend will be fine!"

" He's not my_ boyfriend_" Amy said blushing bright red

" Then why is your face all red?" Sophie said

" No air conditioning?" Amy tried

" Admit it you like him, You wanna kiss him ,you wanna hug him,you wanna date him"

if it was possible Amy had went even redder then before and flung her pillow at Sophie who was laughing hard at her sisters discomfort.

**Sometime later.......................................**

" Ok all we do is go knock the door and hope to god it's Thran that answers it" Sophie said as they walked to the house.

No such luck ,Kaori opened the door took one look at the girls and yelled for Thran, beckoning the girls in to the Kitchen as she did so.

Since Thran seemed to be taking his sweet time all three girls got to talking about anything and everything . Clothes, make-up,hair,books, _boys_

" There's only one guy in Amy's sights right now" Sophie said but before she could say anything else Amy had shoved a bit of cake in Sophies mouth to shut her up.

Kaori just laughed,she'd had enough experience with twins to know not to get involved with twin fights,and anyway she'd had enough experience with twins not to want any kids for fear of them being twins and she'd have to put up with it day in day out what a thought .

**Amy pov**

Thran and Ahito's sister seems really familiar to me I think I've seen her before alot of times....Oh that's right she's that model the _really famous _one that's talking to us right now as if she'd known us forever and ever why isn't Soph freaking out she's a Kaori fan and has been from Kaori's ice skating days.

**Normal pov.**

Imagine how Thran felt when he entered the kitchen and saw his sister and Amy and Sophie laughing about something, confused that's what .

" hi" he said making his presence known to the girls who were still giggling about something

" You took your time" Kaori,Amy and Sophie said at the same time and they burst out laughing again.

_gigling should be made illegal _Thran thought as he looked at the girls .

Amy recovered first " how's Ahito?" she asked. Truth be told she would have asked that question the second she walked in the door but she didn't want to seem to ......... lovey dovey not that anyone but Sophie knew that she liked Ahito like that at least she hoped not.

" He's in a bad way" Kaori said sighing she was worried and tired and she had a meeting with the editor of a magasine in half an hour , she did'nt even want to go in case Ahito should either wake up from one the the deep phsycological shock nightmare type things or that his fever would get too high and Kaori didn't know how Thran could handle it, It was one thing to _say_ he'd be fine but another if something were to _actually _happen.

" how bad?" Amy almost squeaked

" erm.....erm ... Lets just say if it gets any worse he's got a good chance of ...erm" Kaori started " how should i put this...not staying around?"

Amy and Sophie looked confused but Thran ,who didn't know how it was either,read the look behind Kaori's eyes and the reality hit him........_ death._

" You mean he could_ die_" Thran croaked out and Kaori nodded biting her lip to keep from crying.

Thran was in to much shock to feel anything he was numb ,Ahito could die and all Thran could think about was how it was his fault ( Read "broken past" cause i'm not explaining)

Amy and Sophie left after that sensing Kaori and Thran had alot to talk about,it was true they did.

But not much talking was done at least not out loud the " conversation" mostly consisted of Thran asking questions and reading the look behind Kaori's eyes for an answer and Kaori just sat and bit her lip causing it to bleed but she made no attempt to wipe the blood away she also made no attempt to wipe away the tears that ran down her deathly pale face, Kaori had always had deathly pale skin and right now it seemed to be taunting Thran as he thought of how his twin could look if he............ NO! Thran wasn't going to think about that possibility ,it was Ahito he'd pull through he allways what if...........?

**ok its not my best work but hey its all I can do ,happy new year,wow its weird saying that after this chapter but hey its the new year.**

**I Destiney hope hereby give FemaleSpock access to the original character Kaori ( as I know how much you like her) Gung hey fat choy ( happy new year in Chinese)**


	11. Missing

**FemaleSpock,I mean you can borrow Kaori anytime you want to use in your stories(thats if you want to) I'd love to see what you could do with her.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own GF whish I did but I dont so what can I do? I only own Kaori,Amy and Sophie and the planet Amethyst.**

Missing

It was two a.m. And Kaori was sitting on the floor her back against the wall in Ahito's room watching him. There was not much she could do except go with what was happening. That left a feeling of helplessness and Kaori didn't like it ,Kaori never wanted to be helpless she could take care of herself well enough,but now she had two extra life's to take into account and she didn't know if she would cope as well as she'd thought she would.

_what if he dies?_ the voice inside her head said_ what if he goes and never comes back?_

Kaori pushed the voice to the back of her mind,she couldn't think like that,she had to think positive ............. for Thrans sake if not her own.

Ahito started to struggle as if fighting an invisable force,and Kaori was at hie bedside in an instant trying to wake him up because this was a deep psychological shock-mare ,nothing was working and his fever was sky high and he just wasn't waking up.

Suddenly he stopped moving and froze on the bed he spread his arms and legs wide as if backing up against a wall,tipped his head back and let out the wildest most terrifying scream Kaori had ever heard,it was like a child crying in despair an old forgotten scream that must have been swallowed down years before. Kaori knew that kind of scream it was the same sound her heart had made when she'd left home in the middle of the night all those eight years ago and yet she remembered it like it had happened yesterday.

_**Flashback ( I recomend you listen to Evanescence's Missing while reading this)**_

_It was 11:59 and Kaori's things had been packed for an hour. As the clock struck 12 , Kaori picked her things up and walked to the front door left her things there and went into her brothers' room as she looked at them she couldn't help but want to stay as she went to turn away she thought:_

_Please,Please forgive me_

_but I wont be home again_

_Maybe someday You'll look up_

_and barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_She walked into her parents room and stared down into there calm faces. She fixed her gaze on her mother:_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Kaoris eyes flicked to her dad the man who saw every thing and did nothing:_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_She walked to the living room where the front door and her stuff was. She glanced at the family portrait above the fireplace ,the only photo her dad and Ahito were both awake in:_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_She picked her things up and left the house leaving everyone behind:_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now._

_She took one last glance at her house and she thought about her family:_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Kaori walked she knew that there was a shuttle leaving for planet Amethyst at 1a.m and without fail she was going to be on one again glanced behind her and thought of her siblings:_

_Please,Please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_She was going to miss them and her dad:_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breath deep and cry out._

_And maybe even her mom,probably not but still:_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Kaori trudged through the snow it was freezing and her stuff was heavy this plan hadn't been thought out well enough ; but Kaori was only 10._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_She fell cutting her arm on a tree branch as she did so she wiped away the blood hurriedly:_

_And if I bleed,I'll Bleed_

_knowing you don't care._

_Her thoughts once again fell to her brothers she loved them they just annoyed her as siblings do:_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something_

_she saw the Akillian astroport come into veiw and she ran to get to her shuttle before it left for Amethyst without her on it then she'd have had to have gone home her plans wasted:_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You wont try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_She'd got on the shuttle and five minuets later it had taken off,Kaori was going to stay with her Auntie Nicola or Nick as she preferred. And the rest is the time her heart had been screaming out for her not to leave and that scream was now being voiced by Ahito_

_**End flashback.**_

Kaori was shocked out of her flashback by the fact Ahito had fallen silent and was now lying on the bed shaking and covered in sweat, if it was possible his fever was higher and showed no intention of breaking.

Kaori raised him into a sitting position and stroked hid back as of he were a baby with wind just to try and get him to breath since he seemed to be holding it in .

he mumbled something about "hurting" before passing out his fever finally broken and Kaori knew in her heart he'd be ok that scream had been the final hurdle and now he could sleep without being haunted but it had been over three weeks and in Kaoris opinion about bloody time the fever broke but Ahito was still pretty sick but he'd get better faster now that his fever had broken.

**if you thought I was going to kill Ahito you're nuts I couldn't kill him I love him to much he' my fav character ( and the main reason i created Kaori)**Ahito love him


	12. Is someone there?

**Disclaimer:If you dont know what I do and do not own you must not be paying attention.(I only own Kaori ,Amy ,Sophie and the planet Amethyst.)**

**here we go again more of my love for the twins shows through. all italics in this chapter will be Twin-speak ,Twin-speak in this case is basicaly reading your twins thoughts and having a conversaiton that way. dont look it up i made it up (at least **_**this **_**version of twin-speak.) it does exist ,but this is **_**my version**_

ch12 is someone there?

The next morning,Ahito woke up feeling better than he had for over three weeks and of course the first to know was Thran ( enter my theory of twin-telepathy). Thran had been walking past the room when something( twin-telepathy) called him inside.

" I can't belive you"Thran said

" What?" Ahito mumbled still half asleep

" You left me alone with Kaori while you were drifting in and out of consciousness and _I basically_ had to take care of _her_" Thran said

" Oh yeah and I was having the time of my life,cause I _really _enjoy almost dying!" Ahito said the sarcasm evident in his voice.

That brought Kaori in who had been walking past and heard voices,she thought she'd have to break up an arguement but nope ( Thank god)

"well your looking a bit better" she said to Ahito ,then she sat down on the end of the bed " by the way if you ever scare me like that again you wont have to wait for any illness to kill you"

She let that statement hang in the air for a few seconds then said " I'm making pancakes who wants them" she didn't get an answer just an identical look from the twins that plainly said _YES!_

" OK lets go " Kaori said and she got up to leave,Thran did the same.

Ahito got out of bed and was about to make his way to the door when his legs gave out under him .Kaori and Thran grabbed him and pushed him back into bed

" Looks like it's breakfast in bed for you." Kaori said and went to go make it.

Thran sat on the edge of Ahitos bed and they had a conversation in twin-speak,so Kaori who was listening at the door wouldn't know what they were saying (Twin-speak definition at top of page)

_She was worried you know_Thran said (In twin-speak)

_I know,I cant help it can I?_Ahito said ( In twin-speak)

_No but ............_

_But what???? I'm dying to know._

_Nothing... and don't say that round Kaori she'll have a nervous breakdown_

_Thran your lying and you cant lie to me you just cant._

_She __will __have a nervous breakdown, its true_

_quit trying to change the subject ,now what were you going to say Thran_

_Just don't do it again ok ,Kaori came really close to calling Mom to take us home_

_WHAT!! She didn't did she??!_

_No ,not yet._

_You mean she MIGHT!!_

_Maybe,..... I really shouldn't be telling you it might send on another relapse_

_Great why am I always the last to know??_

_Because you were drifting in and out of consciousness for the past three weeks that's why._

_Thanks Thran really helpful_

_Do I detect sarcasm?_

_Yes ,now shut up._

_OK fine Ahito have it your way_

_Thank you._

**In one of the kitchens.........**

After hearing nothing out of the twins Kaori had went to make pancakes it was one of the few things she could cook _well_ . It's not like she couldn't cook but _cooking _and _cooking well_were different things very different. As she flipped the pancakes she tried to remember the good points of her time on Akillian the truth there weren't many there was._The twins_and that was about it. She didn't miss the ice,the snow,her mom, ok she missed her dad but these things couldn't be helped.

The weird thing about Kaoris life was the fact she'd spent most of it around twins there was Thran and Ahito ,Sophie and Amy ,Denise and Phoebe ,Sharon and Monica, and Brad and Tony. how weird was the twin population of Kaoris life very!! Then there was her and Ruby left out of the Twin thing so it was little wonder they were best friends more like dare I say it twins than anything else.

And just as Kaori had been thinking about Ruby the phone went and it was Ruby (Phone telepathy much)

" Hey Rubz"

"Kay-girl you'll never believe it!" Ruby yelled down the phone

"Oh lord. What?" Kaori sighed usually when Ruby hade news it affected Kaori's life alot

"Sharon and Monica are back!!!! " Ruby yelled jumping up and down on the other end.

"Wow how long has it been?" Kaori said

" About three years,any way we're having a party tonight to welcome them back and you _have_ to be there Kay-girl !"

Then she hung up leaving Kaori to stare blankly at the screen for a few seconds contemplating her next move

"OK" she said out loud " How the hell am I gonna make this work?"

**Kaori pov.**

My life now officially sucks,I'm stuck between being responsible big sister to the guys and having a great time with the friends I've not seen in three I haven't seen Thran and Ahito in over eight years and now they just happen to be here _and _Ahitos sick why is my life so hard?

**Normality pov**

As Kaori walked into Ahitos room plate piled so high with pancakes it was a wonder she could see where she was going the first thing Thran said when she walked in was not _oh let me help with that _but ....

"Your going to that party"

"How'd you know there was a party?" Kaori said

" Ruby's not exactly quiet is she ?!"

"No she's not, but im not going to any party"

"Ahito will be fine and you need to get out!" Thran said

" Well maybe .... but......." She was running out of excuses here

" I've babysat for Ahito plenty of times" Thran said

"HEY !" Ahito yelled from the bed

" Its kinda true Ahito you are technically the baby"Kaori said smothering her laughter

" Yeah" Thran said " we may be twins but im still older"

" By ten minuets big deal" Ahito said" and you never let me forget it." he added in an undertone.

So by the time the three of them had eaten all the pancakes it was decided that Kaori was going the party like it or not. Kaori and Thran were about to argue about it for the third time in ten minuets when Ahito fell asleep

" Well we're done here lets go Thran" Kaori said

" I think I'm gonna stay and draw on his face" Thran said

" OK cool" Kaori said she hadn't been listening "No wait don't you dare!" And she dragged him out of Ahitos room.

**Six hours of napping and argueing Later......................( You work out who was doing what)**

Kaori was ready for this party and Thran was briefed on what to do in case of emergency most of which involved calling Kaori who would be at the club all night with Sharon,Monica ,Denise,Phoebe and Ruby.

" If anything happens you will ....." Kaori started

".........call you" Thran said " I know"

" OK " Kaori said and walked into Ahitos room " Hey sweetie" She said to him as he was still half asleep " I'm going now 'k"

Ahito just nodded and went back to sleep and Kaori left the room and she opend her mouth to say something to Thran

" I know if anything goes wrong _I'll call you _now just go!" Thran said before Kaori could say anything and he basically shoved her out the door of _her _house. Kaori got like three steps away from the house before turning back only to see Thran at the door so she had no choice but to go to the club and party.

As Kaori walked to the club(of no name yet) she was thinking about Sharon and Monica and what will be called good times(If I write a sequel do you think I should?) all the times running wild just kids,boyfriends just young teens and now what?

The answer was waiting at the club for her

**inside the club........**

" I'm pregnant!!" Sharon yelled as they sat the table at the edge of the dance floor everyone sat there in total shock for a few seconds till Monica started laughing and said

" But whats better Tom Proposed!!" Another stunned silence fell round the table as this information and Kaori stared down at her drink it no longer looked so good more like custard than a pineapple cocktail .Everything was changing Sharon was pregnant Monica was getting married what was next Denise moving to planet Hollywood with her love child?And Phoebe was she gonna enter Karaoke and yodel???

" Kaori are you ok?" Denise asked as Kaori paled even more than was normal ,Kaori was about the only person in the galaxy who could live on a planet that was sunny all the time and have _no tan_ but it suited her............ but now she looked just plain ill

" Yeah its just a lot of info. for one night" Kaori said laughing almost normal again but her mind was elsewhere

**Kaoris house/mansion/condo/whatever**

It was of those times where Thran wished Kaori didn't have such a big house.14 bedrooms with en suite bathrooms,4 living rooms,4 kitchens,a bowling ally in the basement and 2 pools one inside and one out side was way to much for one person to live in and Thran kept feeling like there was some one in the house apart from him and Ahito and he found himself pacing the house looking for whoever was in the house.

When he was in Ahito's room he felt like someone was sitting in one of the living room slyly cracking open Kaoris best Chardonnay and, waiting.

When he looked in the living room(s) he felt like some one was hiding in the kitchens brandishing Kaoris never use carving knife, waiting.

When he looked in the kitchens he felt like someone was hiding in the pool room silently dipping there feet into Kaoris chlorine filled water waiting.

When he checked in the pool room he felt that someone was down in the bowling ally picking up Kaoris special pink bowling ball, waiting.

When he went down into the bowling ally he was sure that someone had snuck into Ahitos room and was holding a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't yell out for Kaori or Thran,waiting.

When Thran look back in on Ahito he found him fast asleep,but he felt like someone had went into the en suite bathroom and was stroking Kaoris fluffy white towels ,waiting.

When he finally checked in the bathroom and found nothing he was really freaked out now and was considering waking Ahito up just to have someone to talk to to make some noise instead of cold silence.

Thran turned to leave the the bathroom and saw............................................................................................

**Dramatic music sorry to leave you on that note but ive been bled dry by my teachers (Its almost course choices time) and im out of ideas **

**So should there be someone in the house leave a comment with your answer!! thankyou.**


	13. What now?

**Disclaimer:I dont own GF but I wish I did.**

**The Characters of GF: We dont! Please dont let her she to Random.**

**So to recap on the last chapter Kaoris at a party and Thran's " Babysitting" Ahito but is someone in the far to big house, the answer.........................................Yes!**

What now?

Thran turned to leave the bathroom and saw............................................................. A man, a tall man with black shoulder lenght hair and wild eyes he was holding a barley conscious Ahito in one arm and a seringe filled green stuff in the other hand.(See chapter 9)

Thran walked back away from this person, at the same time he was fiddling with his watch/phone send a text message to Kaori saying _HELP! _. Thrans back hit the marble sink inabeling him to move any further back.

The man took a step towards him ,then another then he stopped and glanced at Ahito in his arm,he was starting to come around and was starting to struggle against the grip of this man who tightened his grip...

**At the club..**

Kaori was having a terrible time Sharon and Monica being back was great and all but they had changed too much in three years she was just about to excuse herself to the bathroom for the third time in an hour when her pager went of .

It was Thran and it was one word _HELP!_Kaori let out a yelp and jumped to her feet causing everyone to stare at her

" Kaori?"Sharon asked

" I gotta go" She said " My brothers...." She trailed off

" Oh yeah" Ruby said coldly (as cold as frostbite) " Go run off to Little _bros_!"

" Whats that supposed to mean!" Kaori snapped

" It means your paying more attention to them than us and we're your best friends" Ruby replied her voice like ice

" Ruby that's not fair" Denise said " Ahitos sick and Kaoris been busy with that so go screw yourself " She turned to Kaori and said " You go to them now!"

Kaori nodded and ran out of the club faster than shed ever run before .

**Inside the house...**

The man tightened his grip on Ahito further causing him to gasp for breath,the man studied him for a minuet and said " twins"

Thran didn't trust himself to speak for fear of what this man might do because in addition to having the seringe he had a gun but what he said next brought an involintary reaction from Thran.

" They die so young these days" The man said looking at Ahito again

" What do you mean hes not dying!" Thran burst out

" Do you know what this is kid?" The man said holding up the seringe " This is hydorxigenim pluride (**A/N Totaly made up it dont exist dh) **it is the most fast acting knock out drug in the universe but a little to much and the person is dead its what they use when they want to put people to sleep _permanently_ "

" Why are you here?" Thran asked ,he figured if he kept talking nothing bad would happen

" I got a job to do" The man said

Ahito struggled even more to get away from this man who was holding way to tight he could barely breathe he was squeezed even tighter at this point with a word of " stop struggling kid"

**Out on the street..**

Kaori ran round the corner into Gem style road and headed for her house thinking that at the worst Ahitos fever had come back and was not coming down and Thran couldn't cope with it she was in for a surprise...........................

**In the house.............**

Thran heard the door burst open and running footsteps towards Ahitos room,Kaori burst through the door saw what was going on and said " Put him down slowly and put your hands in the air"

The man seemed to hear but instead of puting Ahito down he stuck the seringe into Ahitos bare arm and started to squeeze the hydorxigenim pluride into him. Before the whole lot went in to Ahito, Thran lept forward and grabbed the seringe out of his little brother who crumpled to the floor when the man let looked at the seringe there was like barely a tenth of the mixture left in it.

The man took out his gun and was aiming at Thran heart but Kaori lept at him and knocked him so the bullet went into Thrans arm and not his heart. The man Basically chucked Kaori across the room as was about to raise the gun on her when the wail of police sirens came loudly into the street. The man took one last glance at the three people on the ground and climbed out of the window and skipped gardens to get away.

Kaori crawled over to Thran to check out his arm but before she could do anything the police came in guns raised they saw Kaori ,Thran and Ahito and called for an ambulance .

**At the hospital ...........Time: 3:09am**

Thrans arm was checked and bandaged , Ahito was on a heart monitor in the next bed and Kaori was speaking to the nurse about when they were going to be discharged

" Thran should be out tomorrow afternoon but Ahito I just cant say I cant even give you a definite answer on whether he'll wake up or not"

Kaori just nodded and came and sat on the chair in between the beds

" Why did I go out tonight!?" She asked

" I made you" Thran said

" Yeah but I shouldn't have gone Ahito was sick and you guys are only 16"

" Your only 18 you deserve to have fun"

" Yeah but my first priority should be you guys"

Thran said nothing what could he say that hadn't been said what could he do that hadn't been done? He picked up his watch/phone and texted every member of the Snow Kids and they all text back the same answer

_We're on our way!_

**And im done this chapter so Thran sent out the Snow Kid distress signal and I ned your help Im thinking that if Ahito wakes up**

**Ahito: Hold on **_**IF**_

**Destiney Hope: Yes if!**

**Any way if he wakes uo should I give him amnesia??? Leave your answer in the comments box!**


	14. Amnesia

**Disclaimer:I don't own GF or any of its characters I only own Kaori,Amy and Sophie**

**whoo! its taken forever for this story to get a move on ,thanks for the reviews they are the reasons im still writing and about that drug I made up it had a longer name but I forgot how to spell it and just to say I cant spell this also was way more random but I dont have the heart to be random anymore so say bye bye to random fics they act like repellent not to mention my friends think im weird ( But who really gives a damn about me anyway)lets get on with this.**

**Amnesia**

**Thran pov:**

Kaori was finally pushed out of the hospital at five in the morning after being reassured if there was any change with Ahito she'd be the first to know,which wasn't exactly true, I would be the first to know then a bunch of medical staff _then_Kaori so she'd actually be one of the last to know but you couldn't say that to her I mean its _Kaori _the queen of freak out's, not that she wasn't already freaked out over the whole _Ahito-might-never-wake-up _thing but to say that to her, would result in chaos most likely with Kaori having to phone mom and say that we were in hospital ,I can hear that conversation now,

_" Hey mom guess what the twins are in hospital and you don't know the best part Ahito might never wake up oh fun"_

Mom would probably have a heart attack and dad would just sleep as per normal and where does that leave me oh yeah as the glue .The person that keeps every one else together as normal that's what I've always done kept every thing together .

**Normal pov ( well as normal as I can get)**

Thran turned to face away from the window and let out a gasp of pain as he lay on his right arm the one that had been shot and quickly got off it again and lay staring up at the celing thinking ,about every thing that had happened over this holiday. Kaori turning up out of nowhere,meeting Sophie and Amy ect. the list went on for a while.

" someone up there has got it in for us and I think its grandma" Thran said to Ahito, the only response he got was the bleeping of the heart monitor, wich made him feel more alone than ever.

Slowly Thran got out of bed and walked to the window and stared out into the early morning sunrise was meant to be good for the soul,but all it did was make Thran feel worse.

He walked over to Ahitos bed and sat down on the chair next to it and just listened to the heart monitor,to the child crying two wards away, to his own painful thoughts._ what if he never wakes up?_the voice of doom said from somewhere in Thrans mind _What will you do then,comfort your sister and your parents?What if they don't want you on your own? what if they only wanted you as part of a set? What if, what if ,what if?_

Thran tried to block out what this voice was saying what the hell was it on about? Part of a set? but the more he tried to block it out the harder it got and the things it was saying seemed more real and Thran was starting to believe them. Just then inside his head came another voice that sounded like Kaori ._ "Dont listen to him follow what you are and of coure youll be wanted who woulden't want you?"_

_You know what they were like when he was sick what will they be like when hes dead? _The voice of doom said

_"He's not going to die"_The Kaori angel type voice yelled,then another voice broke in this voice was so faint it was like it was coming from another planet.

_"Help me Thran ,help" _This voice was the voice of Ahito and it was fading fast.**( and here is my theory of twin telepathy but what Kaori was doing there is a mystery to me)**

Thran was brought out of his thoughts by one long resounding beep and a straight line on the took about 3 and a half seconds for the docters to act and that was more than enough time for Thran to start panicking .The defibrillator(1) was brought in and the electrical current was shocked through Ahito trying to bring him back to life but it seemed hopeless and just as one of the nurses started to say " Time of death"

A young blond nurse gave the defibrillator one last bang on Ahitos chest and thankfully his heart started beating again and after a few minuets the docters left but the blonde nurse stayed for a few more seconds just to be safe.

"Will he be ok?" Thran asked

" We dont know" The nurse answered " Why dont you talk to him "

" You think he can hear me?"

" Probably"The nurse said "well I gotta be going see you" and she left.

Thran got off his bed and went back to the chair ,he took Ahitos hand and squeezed it hoping for some sort of reaction and to his surprise Ahito squeezed back it was faint and a child of four could probably have squeezed Thrans fingers tighter but it was there and it was enough to fill Thran with hope."wherever you are little brother your brains still working alright"

The next day as promised the other Snow Kids arrived on Amethyst and made their way to the hospital where they found Thran and Kaori sitting by Ahitos bed.

" Hi" D'Jok said not knowing how to greet them in the hospital,both heads whipped round and Kaori was the first to react

" D'Jok wow you've really grown up from that dorky kid that had a crush on me" She smiled and Mei giggled as D'Joks face turned bright red.

" I was seven" He said weakly.

Micro-Ice had walked right passed everyone else and was sitting on Kaoris vacated chair as if he could will Ahito to wake up just by staring at him.

after introductions of Rocket,Tia and Mei were made to Kaori who hadn't met them they all just settled down to wait.

**Some time later..............**

" He just moved his leg" Micro-Ice yelped making every one jump

" I didn't see it" Kaori said

" Well he definitely squeezed my hand this morning" Thran said

Ahitos leg moved

" There you see he did it again" Micro-Ice said

Slowly Ahito began to stir and his eyes began to open " Kay Kay " He said

" Kay Kay he hasn't called me that in years" Kaori said " Sweetie I'm here" She knelt down next to him

" Thran" Ahito said and Thran picked Micro-Ice up and put him out the way to get to Ahito

" Hey little brother" He said smiling

" Yuki?" Ahito said looking up at her

" Hey how are you feeling" She said

" D'Jok,Micro-Ice " He said looking at them

" Hey" They said not really knowing what to say

" Ahito" Rocket said and Ahito turned to face him,Mei and Tia and a look of utter confusion crossed his face and he turned to Kaori

" Who are they?" he said gesturing to Rocket,Tia and Mei " I don't know them."

" WHAT!!!!" This outburst had come from Rocket . Ahito shot as far away from Rocket as he could and grabbed onto Kaori shaking like a leaf

" Hey hey its ok" Kaori said trying to sooth Ahito while shooting Rocket evil looks over his shoulder " Its ok no ones gonna hurt you" and she rocked him like he was a baby while Tia dragged Rocket out of the ward and started talking to him

"Whats wrong with you?!" She said " How do you think hes feeling?"

" Tia I..." Rocket started

" Don't even,Look Rocket he cant remember us and hes scared I mean hes just woken up the only people familiar to him are his Brother,his sister,his cousin and two of his friends and there are three people who claim they know him and one starts yelling when he cant remember, he's scared and confused so be nice"

**" **But Tia..." Rocket started again

" I'm not happy about it either" She said " But we have to get on with it"

and with that they both re-entered the ward.

Ahito had calmed down a little but when he saw Rocket he slipped a little closer to Kaori just to be safe.

It was Mei who had noticed first about Ahitos eyes**,**they weren't the same eyes as the ones the sleepy goalie usually these were younger more scared and confused. It was sad to think that his memory might never come back but like Tia had said, they just had to get on with things

**Well there you go ! Ahitos got amnesia.**

**and Thrans got some sort of inner battle going on about where he stands and Kaori seems to be the voice of reason in his brain don't ask me why I'm just the authoress **

**IT snowed today and for the first time in three years the snow up here in Scotland actually stayed on the ground and didn't melt yay!!!!**

**defibrillator: Its that thing that thye bang on your chest and yell "Clear"with ( Soz)**


	15. The not so great homecoming

**The not so great homecoming**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GF no matter how much I want it they just wont sell it to me for some unknown reason. I only own Kaori and her enterage a little challange for you look through the story and see how many people from Friends have done cameos.**

**ME:he he im back did you miss me? **

**Ahito :NO!**

**Me : why not?**

**Ahito:You keep trying to kill me whats next the Ahito torture manual?**

**Me: NO * deletes file***

**The not so great homecoming**

So after Rocket and Tia had came back in ,a Doctor came in and did some sort of test to see what the damage on Ahito was and the results were not as bad as they could have been the docter took Kaori aside to tell her the results.

" well it's not as bad as it could have been but the drug severely weakend him" Doctor Parker said "but" he continued seeing Kaori's face " we think with plenty of rest and some physio therapy he'll make a full recovery"

" Thank you" Kaori said

" I don't mean to put this on you Kaori" Doctor Parker said " but maybe its time they went home"

"Doctor Parker,R...Ross you cant be seirous if I let them go now with Ahito like this I'll never see them again, ever my mom won't ever let them come back you know that,you know that!" Kaori was almost hysterical at this point

"well sometimes you have to think about someone else other than your self Kaori and we all know you have issues in that area"Dr Parker said " and don't get so bitchy or ill have you removed from the premises"

Kaori said nothing and sat down next to Ahitos bed

**Kaori pov**

Who does he think he is? telling me to let go of the twins it took me eight years to be able to see them and im not letting go so maybe im a little self centred and a little bitchy but come on I've put up with a school for the performing arts ,air head super models,skaters on steroids and music managers is it my fault if I had to act like a bitch to get what I wanted?

**Normal pov**

After Doctor Parker left ,Rocket started trying to make Ahito remember and as we all know (if you didn't well now you do) Rocket is not the most patiant person in the Galaxy and he easily got angry (understatement of the year) and psychically grabbed Ahito and shook him as if to shake the lost memories back into place.

The blond nurse came to Ahitos rescue and Rocket was forced out of the building for distressing a patient.

And god was Ahito ditressed Rocket had yelled stuff Ahito had no idea about and Rocket had got even madder when Ahito had ,had no idea what he was talking about.

Kaori who had been getting coffee at the time (yes I know hospital coffee sucks so sue me) came back to see Rocket being forcibly removed from the hospital,she went into the room to see what had happened and saw the rest of the Snow Kids staring after Rocket who was yelling apologies to any one who would listen which was not many.

The rest of the Snow Kids decided it was about time they had a coffee even though none of them liked hospital coffee (Its so cheap. its bad) and they left leaving Ahito and Kaori alone and immediately Ahito started asking questions and getting more and more distressed as he did so

"Kaori where am I?!" he basicaly yelled and then he stopped holding back and started crying (well how would you be if you'd just woken up and forgotten everything)

Kaori didn't know how to react to this,even through the nightmares and the relapse he hadn't started crying ,she could see it in his eyes ,he was terrified

"Hey ,hey ,hey" Kaori said pulling him into a hug "hey its OK,your OK ,shh,shh,shh ,calm down ,calm down shh"

It worked because after a while Ahito relaxed and stopped sobbing into her shoulder and fell asleep

_typical _Kaori thought .

**While that had been happening....**

As the rest of the Snow Kids went to get coffee (addictive as hell) Thran left the group to use the phone and the person he called was.................................................his mom.

**Thran pov**

ok so I know this is not a great way to thank Kaori for everything but we really need to go home I mean Ahito will remember things quicker if he's around familiar people and really no one on Amethyst is all that familiar apart from Kaori so it won't work .

**Normal pov**

After telling his mother what had happened he basically had to hold the phone about a foot from his ear so he wouldn't be deafend by the yelling and ranting that was going on ,on the other end of the line .Something about decapitating Kaori .so when his mother had calmed down enough to not scream his ear off he asked if she'd come and get them and of course she'd said yes.

**Some time later ...**

They all had finally been throughn out of the hospital because Ahito "Needed to rest" and the rest of the Snow Kids minus Rocket who was sulking somewhere had said goodbye. Kaori and Thran headed back to Kaoris house where of course their mother was waiting with a taxi.

"Whats going on"Kaori said but no one answered her

Thran couldn't even look at her and he walked into the house to get his and Ahitos stuff. Kaori followed him in

"Thran whats going on? Why is she here?"

"we're going home" was all Thran could say he was feeling guilty of course and there was not a lot to say on this matter in his mind in Kaori's that was a different story

"Why?"she asked

"we need to be home"

"you realise that if you go now your not going to get to come back ever she wont let you"

"Maybe so"

"But-" Kaori started "You can't just leave!!"

Then Thrans temper snapped and he yelled "WHY NOT _YOU_ DID!!!!!"

Kaori let out a soft "oh" and looked down at her feet then her head snapped up and her eyes were as cold as blocks of ice "get out" she said

"Kaori I...."he didn't get to finish

"get out and just don't bother coming back" and with that she walked into her room and the door slid shut behind her.

Thran got all the stuff together and as he was on his way out he stopped by Kaori's bedroom door and listened ,nothing ,not a sound then he left just like that

On the inside of the door Kaori sat silently twisting her necklace round in her fingers letting her anger come out of her, she sighed that was probably the last time she was ever going to see them, apart from on TV and she was angry. With them for leaving her,with herself for going out that night with everything around her for making this so hard.

She heard the car engine start up and then it hit her she might never see the twins ever again _ever_and she ran out of the front door just in time to see the taxi going round the corner, her friends had been coming to see how she was and they saw the whole thing . They saw the car start up and start driving off ,they saw it reach the end of the road,they saw Kaori run out of her house as the taxi turned the corner and they saw her break down right in front of their eyes.

Thran had looked back at the house seconds before Kaori had run out ,if he had stayed looking round for three more seconds he have seen her run out of her House tears in her eyes but he didn't so now he'd never know.

Brad was the first to react he went over to Kaori and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kaori looked up,saw who it was and clung on to him with all she was worth as the rest of her friends gathered round her offering sympathy all Kaori could say was "gone they are gone "

"Kaori I'm so sor-"Ruby started

"DON'T-YOU-DARE" Kaori yelled "DON'T _YOU_ DARE SHOW ME _YOUR _SYMPATHY"

"What?"

"ITS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"How'd you figure that"

"BECAUSE IF YOU HADN'T MADE ME GO OUT THAT NIGHT NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!"

"What drugs are you on" Ruby said

Kaori broke free of the grip Brad had held her with so she wouldn't kill Ruby and stormed into the house leaving them to talk about her and her outburst.

**meanwhile......**

The taxi pulled up outside the hospital and Thran and his mother went in to get Ahito out but were stopped by a bunch of nurses who wouldn't let them through until "mom" said she'd call the union on them then they let them through no questions asked.

So after getting Ahito and a wheelchair (he was to heavy to carry) the crammed back into the car with Ahito and the wheelchair .

So after about twenty minuets in the taxi they got to Amethysts astro port and borded onto what was going to be a long boring flight.

there is not much to say about the flight apart from the man in the front row who puked pizza all over the place it was so bad that Ahito should have been glad to be asleep.

They arrived on Akillian at 8;50 pm and since its constantly winter there it was almost pitch balck it was a wonder they could see where they were going to push the wheelchair with Ahito still asleep in it home.

The front door was opend and they went inside the bright light of the hall was what woke Ahito up and the first thing he said was "why is it that every time I fall asleep I wake up somewhere different?"

This was true when he'd fallen asleep in his bed he'd woken up at Kaori's house,when he'd been druged he'd woken up in the hospital and now when he'd fallen asleep in the hospital he woke up back in his house.

"Yup now your home and all this faking amnesia can stop" His mother said

This was news to Thran how could Ahito be faking amnesia?ok it would be really easy but this was Ahito and his behaviour at the hospital had proved in Thrans mind that there was no way his twin was faking this how many people who were faking amnesia would be scared of _Rocket _,Mei was scarier than Rocket so that proved it there was no way in hell Ahito could be faking

But obviously their mother thought differently "Come on we all know you're faking" she said then started quizzing him on stuff he would have know if he didn't have amnesia and of course when he couldn't answer their mother was pretty angry

"Stop lying!!" she yelled at Ahito who could only shake his head and say

"Im not lying I really cant remember"

then her temper snapped and she slapped him hard across the face

" That was a bit uncalled for"Thran said and the mother spun around and slapped him as well

Neither of the twins showed any emotion and Thran walked to behind the wheelchair and wheeled Ahito into their room no one spoke.

Once inside Thran helped Ahito into bed because Ahito was so weak he could barley lift his arms over head his second his Head hit the pillow Ahito fell asleep leaving Thran to think about everything that had happend that day but what kept coming back to him was the look on Kaori's face when he'd yelled at her ,the sadness,the look of a lost little girl ,then the look in her eyes as she'd told him to get out the icy coldness.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother coming into the went over to Ahito first tucking him in tighter and kissing his forehead then she turned to Thran

"he really cant remember can he ?" She said

Thran shook his head ,then found himself wrapped in a hug

"Don't grow up to fast love" Their mother said, leaving the room ,it could have been a trick of the light but the way she'd looked at Thran it was like looking at an older version of Kaori .

Kaori it hurt to think about her in fact every thing hurt and SO tired it was 11:59 pm at this point so tired and Thran just drifted off to sleep.

**and on that note this chapter is done so a quick question now the twins are gone should Kaori go into excessive cleaning or stop cleaning all together??? review!**


	16. obsession

**Obsession**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Galactick footy no matter how much I may want to, they wont let a thirteen year old girl run a tv show i wonder why ?**

**Ok so thanks lets get on with this depressive chappy even though im feeling spunky**

Thran woke up and checked the time it was 2:00 am ! it had only been two hours and one minuet since he'd went to sleep so what had woken him up this early. It wasn't Ahito he was buried in a ball under the covers sleeping peacefully.

Maybe it was the sense of guilt that was burning inside him every time he thought of Kaori and even when he wasn't thinking about her every time he closed his eyes he saw her eyes the sadness behind them only to be replace by intense anger and hurt and every negative emotion possible that can be crammed into one person. He sighed he had done the right thing hadn't he? He'd got them home where Ahito would get better faster and maybe start to remember things. But what was right came with a price he knew their mother would never let them go back to Amethyst ever again which meant no more Kaori no more Amy and no more Sophie but he had done the right thing ,Right?

**...............................................................................................................................................**

But how bad Thran was feeling was nothing compared to what Kaori was dealing with,it had started with nothing much Kaori would start making breakfast only to realise the twins weren't there to have any.

She would turn around to share something she'd read or had seen on tv only to find empty chairs where the twins would sit.

She'd come back from somewhere and start talking about her day only to remember that no one was in the house with her.

It was getting worse she'd started hearing things like twin fights and she'd walk into whatever room it was coming from only to see it was empty.

Exactly two weeks after they'd been taken back to Akillian,Kaori woke up at two in the morning,sure that Ahito was yelling out from his illness or one of the nightmares and Kaori ran into his room only to find it empty ,every body has a breaking point and Kaori had reached hers and but she wouldn't let herself break down she couldn't and wouldn't let herself go down that road

She sunk down beside the bed head in her hands and something Ruby had said to her came back to her it was something she'd tried to forget but now it was back.

**Flashback**

_Kaori and Ruby were sitting in one of Kaori's livingrooms and Kaori being Kaori was freaking out about what she was planning to do i.e go to Akillian and bring the twins back like it or not and if her mother got in her way push her off the Akillian state building._

_And Ruby being Ruby was no help at all saying stuff like "are you sure you want to do that " and "Thats a bit far fetched Kay-girl"_

_Which only helped in making Kaori more nervous than she had been twenty seconds before but Ruby only said _

_" Kaori you know that you don't take care of things well you could barely keep your goldfish alive for three days what are you gonna be like with twins i mean there's two of them and it was only one goldfish and Sparky died"_

_"Thanks Ruby that makes me feel so much better" _

_"Look Kaori you know im right but put it this way you cant spend to much time with them if they do come here"_

_"How come?"Kaori asked confused_

_"Because the more time you spend with them the harder it'll be to let them go when the time comes that you have to"_

_**End Flashback**_

Because the more time you spend with them the harder it'll be to let them go when the time comes that you have to.

Those words rolled around in Kaori's head ,she had done that she's kept her distance not willing herself to get to attached but then everything else had happened and somehow she couldn't to let go or maybe she didn't want to let go.

Her hands flopped down. Something cold brushed her fingertips and she looked down there was a tip of a hyperdermic needle right next to her and when she turned the light on a green stain on the carpet where the seringe had broken and the drug had spilled onto the carpet

**Flashback**

_she'd run into the room and saw what was happening they guy holding the half conscious Ahito ,Thran backed up against the wall _

_**End flashback**_

the stain on the carpet seemed to taunt her and she couldn't take it it had to be cleaned the stain would be removed. And five bottles of cleaner later it was off and one she'd started cleaning she couldn't stop . She'd finally removed the stain with (dun dun dun) nail polish remover,she made a mental note to tell scientists that the best way to remove hydroxigenim pluride was nail polish remover.

She could not stop cleaning because everytime she turned round she saw something that reminded her of what had hapened and it had to be exterminated no matter what.

She was obsessed with it and this was Kaori the person who only dusted when she could write her name in it and now she was cleaning out behind her fridge and unscrewing her radiators and cleaning the screws until they gleamed.

That was how Brad found her ,he'd gone round to see if she was ok but the second he opend the door he was hit by the overpowering smell of disinfectant and bleach with perfume mixed in not nice.

He walked into the black and white living room and reeled back as the smell was so strong in there it was also very dark and if Kaori wasn't so pale he would have missed her scrubbing away in the corner .She was dressed all in black with black make-up and all she would have looked really nice if she didn't have the black circles under her eyes that were a mixture of makeup that had been smudged and tiredness .

" Kaori are you ok?" Brad asked

"uh-huh" came the reply a fake reply

"Kaori?"

"I'm fine, now please your getting my floor dirty" Kaori said she was on the edge of hysteria by this time and she'd cut herself off from every one there were unanswered messages on her machine and people who had come round had been shoved out again and Kaori had gone into a depressive state of which there may not be no return .

"your not ok Kaori you haven't spoken to anyone in two weeks we're all worried"

" well that makes a first" Kaori said still not looking up from scrubbing the floor of invisible dirt that only she could see.

" Kaori there's nothing on the floor for you to clean so why dont you stop"

" NO!"Kaori suddenly shouted " its not clean yet cant you see the dirt is everywhere"

" Kaori your house is spotless and it smells of disinfectant there's nothing here"

" But ...can't you ...see ..it?" she fizzled out into nothing

"no"

" how else could have Ahito got sick if the place wasn't dirty"

"it was a relapse of the illness he had during the GFC "

"my fault"

"Kaori its not your fault " said another voice said it was Greg ,Brads dad " you cant take care of kids your not much more than a kid yourself"

" But"

" yes what happened is horrible and yes its not faire and yes it is possibly the worst thing that could have happened after you had just found them again but it wasn't your fault. you didn't make Ahito get sick you didn't order that guy to hurt them you make Ahito get amnesia it was all just some twist of fate and it just wasn't nice but you cant clean away the fact they were here and you cant clean away their existence or the fact that you care about them and dont give me that face you _do_care otherwise al this" Brad waved a hand at the spotless house " wouldn't be happening what Ruby said isn't true you don't need to spend loads of time with them to care youve cared for eight years without spending time with them, now please stop the obsessive cleaning and go to sleep you need it"

and with that he lifted her up and carried her to her room dumping her in the immaculately clean room on the perfectly made bed and then he sat and waited and after three hours she fell asleep on his shoulder but she said something as if she was talking to the twins

" Im sorry ........again"

Brad had never thought of Kaori as the kind of person who actually blamed herself for anything let alone everything that had happend to the twins

.............................................................................................................................................

At the same time as Kaori fell asleep ,Ahito woke up to an empty room ,he heard the buzzing of the t.v and guessed Thran was watching something to do with machines ,he slowly sat up and moved the the edge of the bed swinging his feet out so he was sitting on the edge ,he waited for the dizziness to pass then slowly stood up and walked across the floor to the door and out into the hall and then into the living room

" shouldn't you be sleeping" Thran said without even looking up from the tv

but Ahito didn't listen he just made his way to the couch and sat next to Thran and fell asleep.

It was one of the changes Thran had noticed since they had been back Ahito had become clingy and didn't like being alone much,and if Ahito didn't like to be alone in a house full of people how was Kaori doing in the big empty house?

The answer:not very well.

she was doing badly ,in her dreams she was a different person, in her dreams she would get on a shuttle and go to Akillian and bring the twins back with and then they would live happily ever after.

But happily ever after was not for every one and Kaori knew only to well that her happily ever after was a long way off.

**done again review now or sonic the hedgehog will get you. in the next chapter the twins find ............ well that would be telling wouldn't it.**


	17. letters to the past

**letters to the past**

**Disclaimer:i dont own it and never will**

**to recap Kaori is off her head and the twins are on Akillian**

**ok so lets do this.**

The night was starting to close in on Akillian again and Thran was sitting at the window just staring out at teh blanket of white that was always on the ground so different from the heat and green-ness of Amethyst even the sky looked different colder some how.

Ahito mumbled in his sleep but other than that nothing moved or made a sound .They were alone again their parents were at some party and had left them alone. (this is not advisable after said traumatic experience)

Thran's arm twinged ,but he ignored it he was thinking about amethyst again and wondering for like the billionth time if he'd made the right desicion in bringing them home

His arm twinged again more painfully this time and so he decided to go look for some painkillers to make it stop so he could think in peace

..........................................................

Kaori was dosing on the couch after pacing all night long sleep was not a great thing for her in her state of mind .

As she opened her eyes to the blinding sun that streamed through the windows that had been covered by curtains twenty minuets before . As her eyes adjusted to the light that was in the room she saw:

Ruby,Sharon ,Monica,Denise,Phoebe,Brad and Tony

All these twins and Ruby sitting on various objects just waiting for her to get herself together

" What is it?" Kaori said to them

" Your coming out with us no question about it" Ruby said

" Ruby what makes you think I'm going to want to hang out with you and a bunch of _twins_ when i cant even see my own!!!" She yelled and with that she got up off the couch and ran to the door and out onto the street and up it and was gone round the corner.

She had no idea where she was going and she was wearing nothing but a silk night-dress and silk dressing gown. So barefoot and disoriented she just ran to where ever

**................................................................................................................................................................**

Thran had ,had no luck finding pain killers, for some reason there were none in the medicine cupboard or in the kitchen drawer or in Ahito's bed side table (which was odd)

So he went into his parents room to search for the pain killers because his arm was really hurting now thanks to walking into the door frame on his way out of the kitchen,but there were the painkillers on the bedside table . But as he took them and turned to leave he dropped them and they rolled under the bed.

" Brilliant" Thran said sarcastically as he got down on the ground to look for them .As he was searching under the bed his hand hit a box and since it was a box and he had nothing better to do than search for stuff he took the box out from under the bed and opened it and was surprised to find it was a bunch of letters addressed to him and Ahito so since technically they were his there was no harm in seeing what they were about . So with that he took the one from the bottom since it looked the oldest.

_Thran,Ahito,_

_I'm really sorry that I left but just think that it's better for everyone this way. I'm not around anymore you'll be happy Mom will probably have a party over this but hey let her even though I hate her with every fiber of my being she deserves to be happy . I'm sorry i'm not going to be there to see you grow up but I promise you this now ,that when the time is right and my life is on track i'm going to come back and get you and i don't know we'll have a happily ever after ( doubt it knowing me but still)I miss you guys more than it is possible to understand and i cant put it into words how bad i feel leaving but its just better this way_

_i'll write as soon as i can _

_Kaori_

With that Thran picked up the next one it was basically the same saying sorry and that she'd come back for them when she could also that shed got into a school for performing arts and that it was great ,Ruby was mentioned as her room mate and so it went

About twelve letters in there was something that he didn't know about Kaori something she hadn't told them and probably wouldnt have.

_Guys,_

_why the hell don't you ever write back!!! anyway i've met a guy his names Drew and I really like him hes cute as and I think he likes me we're going on a date this weekend and i hope something good comes out of this cause we could be so happy one day!! So that's basically all I have to say,how are you guys write back please!!!_

_Kaori_

Kaori had never mentioned Drew ever even when they asked her about all her boyfriends ,weird huh? So he grabbed the next letter and then the next and then the next watching as Kaori's writing went from the untidy scrawl to the amazingly loopy writing then on the 16th letter he opened and a piece of fancy paper

_You are invited to the wedding of Kaori and Drew _

and on the inside was a message from the bride herself _you better come!!!_

_..........................................................................................................................................................._

Kaori finally stopped running and slowed down to look at where she had come to ,it was the one place she had said she would never come back to ,the graveyard but for some reason she kept walking to the last row by the woods the first stone in line

_Drew Teshima_

_Much loved brother ,son and husband_

_more than my own heart_

At the base of the stone was a picture ,a picture of a tall blond man with tanned skin and startlingly blue eyes and a not quite as tall white as death girl with long dark blue hair and amazingly dark eyes which in the photo had a pinkish purple tint

As Kaori looked down at her wedding picture she was dragged back to that day the best of her life her wedding to Drew the man she had wanted to be with for the rest of her life,she had been sixteen years old when that photo was taken.

**Flashback**

_Drew had the mic for his speech but of course this is Drew he was never traditional and he walked over to Kaori_

**Drew:**i swear,  
by the the moon and the stars in the skies  
and i swear,  
like the shadow that's by your side  
i see the questions in your eyes  
i know what's weighing on your mind  
you can be sure i know my part  
'cause i stand beside you through the years  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
and though i made mistakes  
i'll never break your heart  
and i swear,  
by the moon and the stars in the skies,  
i'll be there  
i swear, like the shadow that's by your side  
i'll be there, for better or worse  
till death do us part  
i'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and i swear

i'll give you every thing i can  
i'll build your dreams with these two hands  
we'll hang some memories on the walls  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there  
you won't have to ask if i still care  
'cause as the time turns the page  
my love won't age at all

and i swear (i swear)  
by the moon and the stars in the skies  
i'll be there (i'll be there)  
i swear (and i swear) like the  
shadow that's by your side  
i'll be there (i'll be there),  
for better or worse  
till death do us part  
i'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and i swear (oh yeah)

and i swear (i swear)  
by the moon and the stars in the skies  
i'll be there (i'll be there)  
i swear (and i swear) like the  
shadow that's by your side  
i'll be there (i'll be there)  
for better or worse (better or worse)  
till death do us part i'll love you  
with every single beat of my heart  
and i swear i swear i swear

_Her heart had inflated to about a trillion times its normal size and it had escaped her momory that the twins had not been there she was married to this amazing man who said he was going to love her whatever the case may be happiness was all she felt at that moment._

_......................................................................................................................................................._

Thran picked up the next letter dated six months later....

_Guys,_

_Drew's dead he died in a car crash last night I only just got the news half an hour ago I'm so sorry you never got to meet him you would have really liked him he was so .....erm...perfect if I can say that,I loved i am begging you write back if you are still alive._

Thran couldn't read her name for the tears that had fallen and smudged the print before it had been sent he felt a sudden rush of guilt at not being able to write back to these letters Kaori had been off her head long before they had seen her again maybe this was the cause of the constant need to be noticed and to have like 13 boyfriends at one time to try and replace the love she had lost when Drew had died.

_.......................................................................................................................................................  
_

But after the happy memory of her wedding Kaori was dragged back to Drews funeral

**yet another flashback**

_Kaori stood by the open coffin looking down on Drew he looked so calm he could have been sleeping but he wasn't he was gone and he was never coming back ever. She tried to say goodbye but couldn't find the words and then a thought had struck her the song he had used when he'd proposed (__**not shown in chapter till now)**_

_**Kaori:**_Some say love, it is a river  
That drowns the tender seed  
Some say love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger  
An endless, aching need  
I say love, it is a flower  
And you it's only seed  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
Its the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
That cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying  
That never learns to live  
And the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love,  
In the spring, becomes a rose.

_She was sobbing as she lay a red rose on his coffin as it was lowered into the ground a red rose equals true love and of course she'd loved that was why beside Drew's grave was a bunch of everlasting red roses_

_**end of flash back**_

Kaori was crying as she slumped against the stone hours later she'd been here all day and she was experiencing drowsiness that had nothing to do with being tired but more to do with being outside all day in nothing but a silk night dress and matching dressing gown and crying for hours on end.

just then a figure appeared on the edge of her vison a person with blond hair and tanned skin

"Drew?" Kaori said and as she reached out to take his hand it dissapeared and she sobbed harder then suddenly the groung dissaperard from under her and a voice that was way familliar

"Its not Drew" it said

" Mattie" kaori said as the realisation hit her Matt was there things were fine no twins no annoying bffs just Matt and her in his arms in the air

" Yeah its me china doll"

"Dont call me that" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper

" sorry china doll but no can do"

" whatever Mattie"

" Kaori why are you here this only upsets you "

" I needed to think a little"

" What about?"

" everyone I love either leaves me or dies" She said and broke down crying in his arms

Matt looked down at the person in his arms ,he'd always imagined this moment when she'd be in his arms but in his fantasies she'd been laughing and in a wedding dress and his for life .

He sighed and carried her all the way back to her house where thankfully all the twins and Ruby had gone from ,he carried her to her bedroom and lay her on her bed and went to leave

" Don't leave me" she said "not now"

So sat down with her and they talked it wasn't his fantasy but it would do for now.

_..............................................................................................................................................................._

Thran picked up the last letter and opened it two tickets to Amethyst expiring next month also a letter

_Guys,_

_Just in case you ever feel like visiting from out of the blue or should i say white frost and ice anyway i miss you guys and if you dont come i'll just come get you got it good_

_Kaori_

suddenly it hit him like a bold from the blue or should i say white frost and ice Kaori being the idiot that she was, needed them and after Drew ha died she'd gone off her head for a while according to one of her letters that made no sense at all it had been about cleaning stuff

they had to go back now ,so grabbing the tickets from the ground he we put the letters back and he and the tickets went to wake up Ahito

"Ahito" thran said said shaking him

"hmm what what time zit wuz goin on" (every spellin mistake in that was deliberate)

" we have to go now..........."

**thank you i'm done this chappy review it or mark will come into it**


	18. back to the crazy

**Back to the crazy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gf and I never will, Kaori is mine and i think im hyper**

**ok that covers that lets get on with this chapter**

" You have seen the time right?" Ahito asked as Thran began stuffing stuff in a suitcase

" Yeah ,thats why it's the best time to slip away"

" Am I missing something?" Ahito asked

" Yeah we're going back to Amethyst"

" Where now?"

" oh right amnesia erm... Kaori we're going back to Kaori"

" Ok why?"

" Stop asking questions and get up!" Thran ordered stuffing stuff into a second suitcase

" Ok but honestly its 11;45 over there you know"

" I dont care what the time is so lets Get a move on and how do you remember _that_ and nothing else?"

Ahito sighed and got up waiting for the dizziness to pass the shoved his clothes on over his pyjamas, Thran had done the same thing and was now digging around in a drawer for his ipod ,he liked listening to music when he was stressed.

When he found it he shoved it in his pocket along wiht the tickets and he headed for the window

" Why are we using the window there's a perfectly good door just down the hall?" Ahito asked

" Because we are and would you stop asking questions!!"

" whatever"

" Thank you now lets go!" Thran said and he jumped out of the window landing with a flump in the fresh snow a few seconds later Ahito landed next to him

" Ok lets move" And they were off as snow started to fall around them

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kaori stared at the tv screen not seeing anything apart from blurry shapes and she heard nothing apart from a humm that was dialouge .

She got up and headed for the kitchen and for some reason started arranging the magnets on her fridge door into a perfectly straight line ,maybe she had obbessive compulshion dissorder ,every thing was going well until she came to the last two in the line they just didn't want to sit next to each other and no matter how much she pushed them together they would just fall out of place ,she could of just flipped one over but that to her way of thinking was defeating the purpose of the whole galaxy (i dont know why i'm just the authoress)

finaly she gave up and went to lie back on her couch contemplating suicide because

_"everyone I love either leaves me or dies"_

" Whats the point in living if I have nothing to live for" She said out loud sighing before going into her brain to contemplate life some more

**Flashback.**

_Kaori was sitting waiting to collect Drews death certificate just waiting for her number to be called then she wonderd why Drews number had been called so early in his life he hadn't even made it to 19 ,it was n't fair. She was sandwiched in between a newly wed couple and an old one like in their 80's ,she was jammed in between her past and her lost future it was so much maybe too much to deal with she didn't even cry, she wouldn't cry maybe she didn't know how to cry. But he was gone and not coming back._

**End Flashback**

She didn't cry now she was upset yes but crying was a signe of weakness and weakness was not something she could afford at this point so she held it all in as usual

.........................................................................................................................................................................

The twins made the shuttle wiht five minuets to spare and the second Ahito's head hit the head rest he was asleep .This was going to be difficult because by the time teh shuttle got half way there, their escape would have been noticed and no doubt someone would come after them. Thran couldn't help smiling as he cast his mind back to the runaway plans he and Ahito had had when they were like nine.

One such plan had went along the lines of jumping out of a window then Thran would hot wire a car and they would drive off laughing like hell . Of course those plans never went ahead since they had been nine and Thran had had no idea at that point of _how _to hot wire a car so yeah that didn't work

Finally they took off and a sense of relife washed over Thran they at least got out of the astro port without something happening that was really unexpected and weird and someone probably would come after them ..........

To distract himself from thinking about possibilities Thran started calculating the exact time they would arrive on Amethyst considering the time difference of about three hours and 25 minuets it was a five hour flight and it was half past three in the morning on Akillian so considering the time difference it would be five past five when they got there (**if it's wrong all i can say is i suck at maths)**

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The rain pounded hard against the windows of the ginormous house the wind rattled the paines but Kaori didn't hear and she didn't see in fact a hurricane could have blown her house away and she probably wouldn't have noticed more than to say "What a huge mess"

She was too busy remembering Drew and the twins and possibly hating Ruby with all her jewlery (which was alot) and sitting on the the couch bed in the immaculate house staring into space wishing some thing would happen but..............

Nothing was going to happen right? Nothing was going to get better right?

WRONG!

...

The Shuttle finally landed at Amethysts Astro port at exactly 5:05 and Thran had a hard time waking Ahito up so that they could move on they finnaly got out of the terminal with their stuff to terrential rain and gale like wind .

Thran sighed , this was not going to be easy because it was raining and he didn't know the taxi companys number and he didn't know if Kaori still hated them or not so there was nothing for it but walk and that in its self was enough to depress him .

Lucky for them Kaori didn't live that far away just 3 or 4 miles so walking through the rain would be .......................................................a walk in the rain at 5:15 in the morning with loads of cases and stuff but there was nothing for it so they set off into the rain.

About two miles down the road they were soaked and Ahito was having problems putting one foot in front of the other to walk and also he had to keep reminding himself to re-open his eyes every time he blinked ,not that there was much to see unless you liked looking at rippling images through the curtain of rain that was all around them .

It took a while but finnaly the houses started the look familiar and then they got further apart till they were at least a quarter of a mile apart and finally the house came into veiw . so they turned and basically sprinted up the half mile of drive to Kaoris house and rung the doorbell they were stuck listening to the doorbell that played "the llama song" for a ring

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kaori heard her doorbell go vagley as if it were coming from the end of a long tunnel but she was in the room nearest the front door so she rose zombie like to answer it thinking if it was Ruby she would invite her in and them stab her with a huge knife

The door opened and it was as if a veil was lifted from her eyes , she could see and what see saw was the one thing that could have made her heart soar and glow it seemed to be now if she were any happier her heart would explode out of her chest and do a hat and cane routine round the room. The twins were back suddenly the depression was gone and suddenly she was hugging them .

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Thran pov**

The door opens and Kaori is there ....well I_ think _its Kaori but to tell the truth she's a wreck . She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks ,her hair's all lank and depressive and she looks so sad more like a zombie than anything else and then suddenly she sees us and realises who we are and suddenly shes smiling and in the same instant shes hugging us ,that was scary .

Then she _really _sees us ,two drowned rats on her doorstep and she drags us in towards the warmth of one of her living rooms but there is something different about the whole place its so ................... clean . This is wrong Kaori never cleans if she can help it the only time she dusts is if she can write her name in it but now its like hospital clean not homey at all

After we finally dry off and we're sitting on the couch bed (why she has one in a house this big is beyond even me) she goes to make toasties ,for gods sake lets hope they are shop bought because she cant cook . Now i knnow how Ahito feels all the time i am _so _tired , Ahito's already crashed out next to me so maybe it won't be so ...bad...if ....I ....take a..little .........................nap ...................zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

..........................................................................................................................................................

**normal pov**

Kaori left the twins sitting on her couch bed (bought for house parties more than anything else) and went to make toasties ,they were shop bought because kaori knew she couldn't cook at all

But when she went back through with the toasties on a plate she found the twins crashed out on the couch bed . She laughed inwardly to herself somethings just never got old.

She settled in to the recliner chair and she too fell asleep.

**ta da thats the penultimate chapter done and i'm way hyper yay TOASTERS**


	19. The End

**The end **

**Disclaimer: I dont own GF and i never will probably **

**this is the end of the road for this **

The day dawned bright clear and blisteringly hot as any normal day on Amethyst did and you could never tell there had been a major rain storm the night before.

Kaori had been up for hours ,done her hair so it now bounced about her in shiny curls (she'd been to lazy to straighten it ) and was now in the kitchen making pancakes (i like pancakes ) humming some random song about happiness .

Thran woke up because Ahito had rolled over and punched him in the face

"Typical" He said because of course Ahito hadn't woken up

Thran got up off the couch and walked in the wrong direction away from the blue kitchen and towards the silver kitchen god it was easy to get lost here but eventually he foud his way into the right kitchen

" You get lost ?" Kaori asked

" Yeah again"Thran answered her and she almost buckled laughing

**Flashback**

_"Kaori" Thran yelled for the billionth time that hour as he wandered aimlessly round her house trying to find her or at least his room _

_" God your house is so big" he said as he finally walked out into the giant garden where Kaori was lounging by her pool with a cocktail _

_" You get lost" She asked_

_" yes" He answered her_

_she laughed " you ll get used to it eventually"_

**End flashback**

**"**Whats the time by the way" Thran asked searching for a clock before realising this kitchen didn't have one

" half two in the afternoon " kaori answered checking her watch

suddenly it started ringing banana phone fast version

" What?" she snapped since it was Ruby

" Seriously your _still_ mad at me"

" I'M not going to forget over night"

" Its been like three weeks get over it their not coming back"

" Your wrong"

" just you keep believing that Kaori " Ruby said

" No I mean their here right now "

" Your going insane"

" I'm serious" Kaori said and motioned to Thran to come over " check it out"

She handed the watch to Thran

" hey Ruby" He said

" OMG YOUR BACK THIS CALLS FOR A BEACH PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby yelled from down the line

" Or how about NO!" Kaori said

" Since when did you start being responsible Kay?" Ruby asked

" Since right now !" Kaori answered taking the watch back

" Oh where's Ahito did he die?" Ruby asked

" WHAT NO!" Kaori yelled ,but she still took a step back and glanced into the living room anyway you couldn't be to careful

" Ok sorry so do you still hate"

" Pretty much but a little less " Kaori said

" works for me"

" still no party"

" Damn you"

" Bye Rubz" and she hung up and rolled her eyes at Thran " any excuse for a party"

Thran just laughed typical Kaori saying Ruby liked party's when Kaori had had a party when she'd won a thousand creditis on a scratch card .

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Amy sighed for about the billionth time in a month

" You cant still be depressed" Sophie said glancing over at her twin

" Like you dont miss them" Amy snapped back and it was true. Sophie just hid it better than Amy who was openly depressed

" ok we'll call and see if their there"

" Their not and I think Kaori is getting sick of us calling especially at two in the morning like last week" Amy said " why did you phone at two in the morning anyway"

" I was bored"

" Typical.." Amy said under her breath

" What was that?" Sophie asked

" Nothing ,fine phone if you want i cant be bothered trying to stop you"

" OK" Sophie said as she picked up the phone

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hello?" Kaori said as she answered

" Are they back?" Sophie moaned down the phone

Kaori sighed and turned away "THRAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE !!!!!!"

Thran came into the room red as a tomato " she's not my girlfriend " he muttered and took the phone from Kaori who was smiling

" hello" He siad down the line and Sophie screamed so loud that Ahito in the other room woke up

" HIYA!!!" she yelled

" hi Sophie" Thran said when she stopped screaming

" OH MY GOD YOUR BACK!!!!" she yelled

" yeah got here at like five this morning " He said and Sophie stopped being so loud all of a sudden

" sorry " she said normally " So you guys coming out since your back and everything!"

" I...." he didn't get a chance to get anymore out cause Sophie cut over him

" of course your not i mean with Ahito and the memory loss thing oh god hold on _we're _coming over"

Thran heard a confused little "_we are?" _That was from Amy and Sophie saying "YES" away from the phone and then the line went dead and Thran was left holding the phone shocked as hell

" Have they been annoying you much?" He asked Kaori

"Everyday" She answered and then laughed.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Come on Amy " Sophie yelled over her shoulder

" Would you mind telling me why we're running?" Amy said

" We're making sure this is not a figment of my overactive imagination!"

"O....K then"

They reached the end of the drive and sprinted up the half mile of driveway to the door and rung the bell that played "chicken dance " at them

" cool bell" Sophie remarked since last time they'd rung it it had played "away from me" by Evanescence

the door opened and Kaori just motioned them in and went to some other room to give them space

After like 12 seconds of searching they found Thran in one of the kitchens

Sophie immediately started talking about something and amy went off to find Ahito which wasn't that hard just down the hall make a left first room you come to easy enough

She smiled at Ahito and walked into the room "hiya" she said and then hit her foot off of something

that triggered something in Ahito's memory

**Flashback**

_Amy hit her foot on an underwater rock "Damn it" _

_lots of laughter..............................._

_**End of flashback**_

"Amy?" Ahito asked

" you remember me?" Amy said shocked at how fast that happened

" A little"

" that's better than nothing i guess just to ask can you remember anything else at all?"

" bits and pieces there not all that clear i remember what happened and some things before it but some bits are still a blur"

" Ahh"

There was a silence and them Amy said

" so when do you guys go back to Genesis stadium?"

" Next week just don't tell kaori that she might have a fit !"

"Dont worry about that i'm sure she'll be fine when the time comes"

" I doubt it"

"Why?"

" Just trust me" Ahito said

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sophie convinced Thran to come over to her place to see if he could fix her dads car which wasn't working (well duh)

In the garage that was also a laundry room and a home gym she was planning to ask him out and she was hoping that her family would be so kind as to stay away, yeah no such luck.

She'd just been about to ask him and them her dad walked in

" Sorry i'm just here to use the home gym" he said as he hung a towel over the top of the treadmill "there that should dry nicely "

"Dad..." sophie moaned

but he ignored her and said " So hows my baby"

" daddy i'm fine " Sophie said

" Oh you _are_ my baby " he said as he walked over to the car " but I was talking about my _baby"_

"it should be working soon" Thran said

" thats great"

" HEY TWERP!" a voice yelled from upstairs and Sophie's sister walked down into the garage/laundry room/gym and she hit her head off a low hanging pipe

" are you wearing my shoes again!?"

" No ask mom shes got the same size feet as you!"

On cue Miranda walked down dodging the pipe like a pro

" Yay Its momma coming to get you all out of here!" Sophie said but of course no one payed attention

" Hey I'm Marisol" Marisol said to Thran but before he could answer he was asked something about cars by her dad and after about five minuets Thran turned the keys and the car came to life

"now thats a miracle" Miranda said " either your a genius or my husbands really stupid or both"

after that the family left and Sophie and Thran were left alone

"And i thought my family butted in to everything "

"look I want to tell you something "

"What's that"

" I erm...maybe..uh..could possibly...um"

"Sophie?"

"UH!" She yelled and grabbed him into a snog taking him copletely by surprise but he leaned in deepenig teh kiss but finally they pulled apart

"that was what I wanted to tell you" Sophie said and she was bright red

" well that was pretty clear "

And then they kissed again ,Marisol watched from the top of the stairs and smiled while pointing a camera in that direction for the "family memories "

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back with Ahito and Amy things were heading in the same direction.

" So only one week ?"Amy asked again

" yeah it'll be weird since I forgot everyone and was scared of Rocket and all that"

"Rocket?"

" I know Mei's scarier than Rocket but still"

" you dont have to explain it to me i know these things but one week!"

" I know"

" well i better give you something to remember me by" and with that she kissed him and obviously he kissed her back and Kaori caught it all on tape for blackmail purposes (remember mickey mouse)

As Kaori was leaving the house Brad was coming up the drive

" are you ok now or are you going to scream at me again?"

" Shut up " She said and ran at him jumping and wrapping her legs round his waist and snogging him

" Wow " he said when she finally let go

" I know your amazing at this" and she snogged him again and Bernardo next door burst into tears and his wife went into labour.

So yeah not exactly the happy ending that would go with the fairy tale but hey Love Just Is you cant explain it.

When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So, I won't try making sense of you

Love just is, whatever it may be  
Love just is, you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is

When you ask to stay and then disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace  
Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So, I won't try making sense of you

[chorus]

Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you  
I just do

Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So, I won't try making sense of you

[chorus]

**the end **

**there we go its done ,review**


	20. Just a little extra

**a little something extra **

**Disclaimer: I dont own gf and never will unless.......**

**any way this came into my head while i was listening to Ronan Keating "if tomorrow never comes " and I just had to write it down. its way before the events of the actual story but hey . I am D~H you should be used to random stuff by now **

Drew looked down at Kaori ,his angel ,his wife . They may be young but he could tell this was meant to last and he was going to make sure it did.

Kaori turned over in her sleep she was facing him now , he touched her nose and watched her wrinkle it up before burrowing deeper into the bed ,her hair covering her face . Drew moved it so it wouldn't tickle her and wake her up like it so often did in the morning .

He was going away for a while on business for his dads company he hated leaving her on her own in the far too big house they had ,because he knew deep down she was unhappy ,sure she may smile and laugh with everyone else and pretend she'd forgotten about her family but he knew it was all just an act thats all it was ,he sometimes heard her talking to herself crazy plans about going to Akillian just to see ... she always cut off just then so he'd never found out who she'd go and see ,not her family from the way she went on she hated them or at least her mother .

That was one of those things that Kaori never talked about if she could help it and Drew had only ever heard her say one positive about her family and that was something about twins . Drew knew more things about Kaori than she knew that he knew. For instance her favorite colour was black not pink , Her most prized possession was an old locket and not her trophy , her favorite sweet was chocolate and not ice-cream, he knew her eyes were almost black and she wore purple contacts ,he knew her hair wasn't really brown but dark blue . Yes Drew knew things about his wife that she wouldn't want to talk about to anyone , so he knew she was hurting deep down but he didn't know why and that was something he couldn't dig up from diaries or photos . But that would have to wait untill he got back from this business trip .

Drew walked out to one of the 12 cars they had ,Why they had that many cars was a mistery to him but hey ,what Kaori want Kaori normally gets thats just the way things went and Drew knew he was lucky to have her .

He got into the sleek black Mercedes and drove down the half mile of drive and out onto the almost empty roads ,there were only a few cars out ,who would be out at 3;30 in the morning is they had a choise? not Drew he would rather still be asleep with Kaori .

The qiuet purr of the engine was the only sound on the now deserted road and it was very boring so as you do ,he turned on the radio which was playing , Ronan Keating : if tomorrow never comes . That was pretty depressing but since it was playing and he couldn't be bothered to change the station he just let it play.

**Somewhere on the deserted road.**

Matt's monster truck suddenly went out of control and wouldn't stop, it continued to drive in a straight line to a junction where it still kept on going hitting a black Mercedes and causing the Merc. to be thrown off of the road onto the grassland beside it and finally the truck stopped and Matt realised what had happened , got back in his truck and drove away .

**With the Merc.**

The truck had hit the Merc full on and Drew and the car were thrown from the road onto the grassland beside it. Even then Drew knew he was dying the blackness started taking over and the last thing he thought about was Kaori and the last thng he heard was the last line of the chorus

_"Is love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes"_

and then the blackness took over and Drew stopped breathing and died all the while thinking of Kaori.

**With Kaori.**

Kaori woke up from a really bad nightmare ,in it Drew had died ,she turned over hoping that he was there, no luck ,then she remembered that he was away on that buisness trip for his dads company.

So she just got up and padded about the large house trying to shake up off the dream and about three hours later she managed it untill the phone rang .

"Mrs Teshima ,we are sorry to have to inform you that your husband dies this morning in a car crash ..."

She'd hung up the phone at that point unable to listen to anymore and for abut fifteen minuets she'd sat there unable to move just shocked and then the tears started to come her vision became blurry and she blinked out the contacts letting the tears fall from her natural eyes almost black ,a strand of brown hair got in her face and she looked at it disgusted,it was time to stop hiding in something she wasn't ,she was going to be who she actually was and not what everyone thought she was . She looked at the contacts and threw them away and then she made an appointment with Leo ,her hairdresser ,for a dye job ,she was going back to her natural hair ,Drew had gone on for a while about going back to her natural colour and now she was going to ,it was her final gift to him ,before the goodbye.

**I had to add that ,it was important and i forgot about it , That Kaori's so called friend Matt was the one who killed her husband ,that'll be a bit of drama , I think I might add another chapter to this with deleted scenes and some stuff that didn't make it into the final version. oh and Teshima is only Kaori's married name the actual family of her Ahito Thran ect. don't have one and for one i don't have a theory on that**

**D~H**


End file.
